Age Doesn't Matter
by CORYxSHAWN4EVAH
Summary: She's 18, He's 28. She ran away from her messed up family. He finds her and falls for her, There is no age when it comes to love right?
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! New Story! I do not own anything WWE related in this story, I only own my OC Ryann! :)**

**This idea has been floating in my head for a while now, I finally decided to type it out. So tell me what you think of it. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: She's 18, He's 28. She ran away from her messed up family. He finds her and falls for her, There is no age when it comes to love right?<strong>

**Age Don't Matter**

Ryann Lynn Johnson has had a tough life. Her Mom is a Druggie, Her Father is an alcoholic; and she has no other family what so ever. She could not wait until she was 18, she clearly needed to get out of this household.

**Ryann's POV**

Today was my 18th birthday and of course my parents gave me nothing because they are low-lifers and can't afford to buy a crumb off of the ground. I on the other hand saved up enough money to get me out of this state; which happened to be Arizona. I didn't have a cell phone, didn't have a lot of clothes; all I needed was myself to get out of here. I packed up what I did have and walked downstairs.

I peeked into the living room and My mom was smoking a joint and my father was already on what looks like his 5th beer. I sighed and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a piece of paper and pen.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I'm sorry I didn't tell you in person but by the time you read this I am already gone. I cannot take this anymore, if you didn't notice I'm 18 now and I am free to do what I want, so have a nice life._

_-Ryann_

I dropped the pen and grabbed my bags and walked outside. I was thinking of taking one of my parent's cars but I don't have a driver's license and if I got caught they would take me right back here.

I decided to walk on foot till I got to a bus station. I kept walking and it started to get dark but I didn't care as long as I was out of there.

**Randy's POV**

We were going through Arizona right now, I was on the tour bus with John, Phil, Paul, and Mike. John was sitting up front looking out the window and I was laying in one of the bed's. I just had a rough match with Mike and we were both exhausted. I was so close to falling asleep. "Hey stop the bus! I think that's a girl walking!" That damn John.

I crawled out of the bed and walked up front. "Who cares! She's walking, we do that every day."

John smirked at my comment. "Funny, but I don't think she should be walking at night. I mean come on man what if some rapist finds her? The least we could do is give her a ride or something.."

I sighed. "Whatever.. do what you want." I walked back over to the bed and crawled back into it.

**Ryann's POV**

I kept walking and I seen a bus go by me, it looked like a traveling bus. I seen it stop a couple feet ahead of me and I got a little scared because, I have to walk by it and I don't know who is on that bus. I got closer and I seen the door open. I sighed debating or not if I should turn around, but my body just kept walking.

I had my ear phones on, so I hurried up and put my ipod on pause just in case I had to talk to someone. I got to the door and went to go around the bus but a male's voice stopped me. "Hey wait up."

I turned around and a big buff guy in his twenties came over to me. "Where are ya headed?"

I shrugged. "I really don't know."

He chuckled. "So why are you walking in the dark by yourself?"

I smirked. "Well I'm not a baby so I can do things by myself."

He laughed. "Fair enough, I just don't like seeing girls walking in the dark by themselves."

I turned around and called over my shoulder. "Then pretend you didn't see me."

I heard him laugh again and He suddenly got in front of me. "Come on, I really don't want you walking out here; it's dangerous." I sighed. "Okay 1st of I don't even know you and 2nd I don't even know where I'm going."

He stuck his hand out. "John Cena." I shook it reluctantly. "Ryann Johnson."

"Nice name, it's unique." I smiled tightly. "Thanks, I get that a lot."

He smirked. "Now we know each other."

"Damn.." I muttered.

He laughed. "I'm sneaky, so come on at least just come on the bus with us and once you figure out where you're headed we will drop you off." I tried to change the subject. "-Us?"

He nodded. "Yeah there are 4 other guys on the bus with me..So what do ya say?"

I kicked one of the rocks and the ground and watched it get across the road. "What the hell? Why not."

He smiled. "Alright come on I'll introduce you to the guys."

I followed him on to the bus and I was shocked it's like a mini house on wheels. I heard another male's voice. "Can we go now?" John called back. "Yeah, stop your whining Orton." I felt the bus take off and John led me to the back.

I noticed 4 guys, like he said. 2 were on the beds and the other 2 were playing cards at the table. John lead me to the table. "Guys, this is Ryann, Ryann this is Paul and Phil." Paul looked up at me. "Nice to meet you."

I nodded and Phil looked at me. "How old are you?"

"18." I smirked.

He mocked my expression. "You look younger."

I shrugged. "I'm not, I just turned 18 today."

John looked at me. "It's your birthday and you were walking in the dark, care to explain?"

I shook my head. "No, maybe another time."

Phil laughed and John lead me to the beds. "Alright the one in the Tats, is Randy and the one on top bunk is Mike."

I nodded. "Okay."

John looked at me. "You need anything? Water? Food?"

I shook my head and chuckled a little. "No thanks John I fine."

"Alright just checking and by the way Happy Birthday."

"Thanks." I mumbled.

John smiled. "Okay, I'm going to take the couch and you can have my bed-"

I cut him off. "No way, Dude. I didn't even wanna come on here, so as long as I'm here I'm not taking your stuff  
>away from you; I'll have the couch."<p>

He shrugged. "Alright suit yourself, I'm hitting the sheets when I wake up, you can tell me if you decided where you're going."

I nodded. "Gottcha." I took off my jacket and laid on the couch.

I hit play on my ipod and Metallica came pouring throw my ear phones. I soon enough fell into a sleep slumber.

I woke up to a blanket covering me. I noticed my ipod was off, it must of went through the whole playlist already.

I opened my eyes a little and noticed the tattoo arms. I looked up and Randy was standing over me. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I was just giving you a blanket, you seemed cold." His piercing blue eyes melted into mine.

"Thanks." I mumbled and watched him get back into his bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, I want to know continue or delete? Because if this story is a hit, I will give it my full and un-divided attention! So up to you guys! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**10 review? Damn, you guys are amazing! Also my sister pointed out to me that the title should be Age Doesn't Matter so I'm switching it lol. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Ryann's POV**

I heard voices and they were pretty loud. I opened my eyes and rubbed them with my knuckles. "Now look what you did, you woke her up." It sounded like John. I yawned and looked around.

I seen John and Mike I think his name was; standing there. John sighed. "Sorry that this dumb ass's loud mouth woke you up." I nodded. "It's fine." Mike was staring at me like he was investigating me.

I gave him a disgusted look. He laughed. "I'm Mike; sorry I was trying to figure you out."

I nodded. "I'm Ryann, and did you have any luck with that?" He smirked. "Sadly, no."

John looked at me. "Alright Ryann, now do you know where you want to go?"

I shrugged. "I guess as soon as we are out of Arizona you can drop me off."

John raised his eyebrows. "Then where are you going to go?"

I sighed. "Beats me, I'll find a place to stay and try to get a job." I said while stretching my arm muscle's.

I heard a grunt and I noticed Randy walking over to us. He was shirtless and was just in a pair of basketball shorts;

I couldn't help but stare at him. John looked at Randy. "Hey come up front with me, I got to talk to you."

Randy nodded. "Okay, whatever." Randy and I locked eye contact for about 3 seconds before he went up front with John. Mike sat next to me. "So Ryann.. That's a cool name, why were you walking in the dark?"

"Long story." I mumbled.

Mike smiled. "I got time."

I sighed. "I don't feel like telling."

Mike nudged me. "Come on, eventually you're going to have to tell one of us."

I looked at him like he was insane. "No, I'm going to be dropped off and you won't ever see me again."

Mike raised his eyebrows and was cut off by John and Randy walking back in. I looked at them and John nudged him.

"You ask her." Randy gave him a look of disgust. "No you, it's your idea."

I groaned. "Someone just tell me already!" I said slightly irritated.

John looked at me and smiled. I looked at him. "Why are you smiling?"

"You see I was thinking instead of you getting off in the next state and going to some cheap motel and trying to find a job why don't you just travel with us?" I thought about it for a second. "Where are you guy's even headed?"

Mike interjected. "Iowa, for Monday Night RRAAWWW!" He tried to emphasize Raw.

I looked at John. "What's Monday Night Raw?"

"What?" Mike, Randy, and John said and looked at me like I was a crazy person.

I crossed my arms. "Geez would you guys relax, I never heard of it so what is it?"

Randy looked at me. "It's apart of WWE; it stands for World Wrestling Entertainment."

I nodded. "Ah, you guys are wrestler's. That explains a lot."

Mike gave me a look. "Like what?"

I mocked his expression. "Why you guy's are so big, I figured you were some kind of athletes, but I wasn't sure."  
>John laughed. "I still can't believe you never heard of WWE before, so back on the subject do you want to travel with us? I can see if I can get you a job backstage or something." I took a minute to think, I looked at Mike who was smiling like an idiot. I rolled my eyes and looked up at Randy; his eyes didn't really show any emotion.<p>

I looked over at John and he was looking anxious. I sighed. "What the hell, why not?"

John smiled. "Alright good-" He started to ramble on about how much fun I'm going to have. I wasn't paying attention, I was holding eye contact with Randy; I noticed he seemed more relaxed and some what happy. John finally stopped. "Sound good?" I nodded. "Yeah sounds cool." I have absolutely no clue what he just said.

Mike looked at me. "You know what this means now don't ya?" I was confused. "No, what does it mean?"

"You have to tell us why you were walking in the dark now."

I sighed. "Damn, I thought I was going to get out of it." Mike and John chuckled; Randy just stood there.

I heard movement and seen Paul and Phil walking up from the back. Paul smirked. "Hey the girl is still here."

"Ahem." I cleared my throat.

Phil smiled. "Her name is Ryann." I nodded. "Thank you Phil." Paul made a little face and sat down.

Phil looked at us. "So what's going on?"

Mike looked at him. "Well Ryann here was going to tell us why she was walking in the dark last night."

Phil smiled. "Ooh, I want to hear. Go on."

I looked around at everybody and they all seemed anxious except Randy; he seemed to be fine if I told or didn't.

That was still 4 against 1, so I sighed and decided to them. "Alright well first off, what ever I say I don't want any one treating me like a charity case and don't be sympathetic please, I don't need it."

They all nodded, and I started off. "Okay well, I never had a good childhood, as soon as I turned 6 I was verbally abused by my parents. My mom always called me an ugly bitch and my Dad used to call me a whore. When I hit 12, Verbal abuse turned into physical, that went on till I was 16 and threatened to call the cops. They stopped and my mom turned to drugs; while my dad turned to Alcohol. Since then I was just waiting patiently for my 18th birthday to come so I could leave; which brings me here." Everyone just kind of stayed quiet.

Paul broke the silence. "I'm proud of ya kid, that must have been hard to go through, but you hung in there." I  
>smiled; that was the first time anyone has ever told me that they were proud of me.<p>

"T-Thanks." I managed to get out.

Mike nudged me. "Hey at least you're out of that hell hole now." I nodded. "Yeah."

John looked at me. "Ryann I'm soo-" I cut him off. "John, Please.."

He nodded. "Sorry, it's just-" I cut him off with a look. He sighed. "Fine."

I smirked, and Phil looked at me. "You know that makes you one tough son of a bitch."

I chuckled. "Thanks, I think." He laughed and went back to the back. Everyone seemed to follow and that left me and Randy here alone. I looked up at him and his eyes captured mine. His eyes showed that he felt sorry for me.

I couldn't take sympathy. I cut the eye contact and stared at the floor. "Ryann." His voice was low, yet calming.

I looked up at him curiously. "Yeah?"

"It's okay let people care about you, I mean look at this we have all known for what a day, and we already care about you. You just have to let us." I nodded, didn't know what else to do.

He sat down next to me and sighed. "So tell me about yourself?"

"I already did." I chuckled.

He shook his head. "No, not your life story; I mean like what's your favorite color, food, and what do you hate? That kind of stuff." I raised my eyebrow. "Don't you have anything better to do then talk to me?"

He shrugged. "I could sleep, but Mike with his big ass mouth would wake me up."

I laughed. "Yeah, I had that experience this morning." He half smiled. "So..?"

I nodded. "Right, um My favorite color is red, food would have to be spaghetti, I don't really watch any TV shows, um  
>favorite type of music would have to be rock; and something I hate would have to be people who misspell things on<br>purpose."

Randy laughed. "I know what you mean, it's like they think they are cool because they add extra letters and shit."

I laughed too. "I also hate when people put z's instead of s's."

He chuckled. "Me too, in high school English was my favorite subject; so when it comes to spelling and grammar I get  
>a little irritated." I smiled. "Me too, I got straight A's in English from 1st grade to 12th."<p>

He nodded, and smiled. "Same here, okay my favorite color is yellow, food for me is probably steak, I don't have time  
>to watch a lot of TV but, I do like Dexter; and I too like Rock music." I smiled. "Nice."<p>

He smirked. "Yeah, so what do you think is the dumbest thing you did in your childhood?"

I took a second to think. "Um, probably would have to be when I took my cat for a walk without a leash."

Randy laughed. "You took a _cat_for a walk?"

I chuckled and nodded. "Yeah I was 5 years old and I wanted to talk him for a walk and he ended up running away."

"Obviously Cats don't go on walks." He chuckled.

I raised my hands up and laughed. "Hey, I was only 5 don't judge me. What about you? What's the stupidest thing you have done?"

"Well I think I was about 8 years old, and I seen this movie and this girl was on a roof and she needed to jump, so  
>she grabbed an umbrella and she floated down, so I automatically assumed that I could do that too."<p>

I smiled and sighed. "Oh no you didn't!"

He smiled. "I didn't I made my younger brother Nate do it off of the garage roof, he broke his leg. I then realized  
>that Movies were fake." He started laughing and I joined.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guy's think so far? Review please! :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Ryann's POV**

We soon arrived to Iowa and the bus pulled up to this big building. John looked at me. "Alright, so when we get out this is going to be pretty hectic, just try and keep up." Mike smirked. "Yeah princess try to keep up."

I gave him a glare. "Shut up."

He laughed and wrapped his arms around me. "You know I'm kidding right Rockin Rye."

I laughed and returned the hug. "Yeah I know Mikin ice."

He ruffled my hair and Randy walked past me and didn't say a word. I looked at Mike confused; he just shrugged. I shook my head while putting my bag on my back. I felt a pair of hands come down hard on my shoulder.

"Holy shit!" I looked up and seen Phil. I slapped his shoulder. "You idiot, that scared me."

He smirked. "That was the point." He continued to smirk as he walked off. I rolled my eyes and Mike walked off with Paul. John looked at me. "Ready?"

"Yeah, you make it sound like I'm going sky diving."

John chuckled. "Trust me, you'll see what I mean." I just nodded; yeah we'll see.

I followed him down the stairs and we got on the black top. We walked around the bus and I heard screams. I looked and there was a whole bunch of people screaming their heads off behind this fence. I seriously cannot hear right now, they are being so loud. I get what he's talking about now. I seen this one girl that a shirt on with a picture of John and she was jumping up and down. "Cena! Look at this." John glanced and she lifted her shirt up.

My jaw dropped and John laughed a little and we finally got inside the building.

I looked at John. "Yeah, I get what you mean now. I would of thought you were Justin bieber from all that noise." He chuckled and we continued walking. We can up to this door that said. _Vincent K. McMahon  
><em>  
>I raised an eye brow and looked at him. "Who's this?" He nodded. "You will see."<p>

He knocked on the door, and we heard a male's voice shout come in.

We entered and I seen an older male, maybe in his sixties with gray hair. He smiled. "Hello John, How are you?"

"I'm fine Sir."

He nodded. "Is this the girl you told me about on the phone?" John smiled. "Yes, Vince this is Ryann, Ryann Vince."

Vince stuck his hand out. "Nice to meet you Ryann." I shook it. "Thanks, you too."

He let go. "So I hear you're going to travel with John now?"

I sighed. "Yeah, I figured what the hell?" He laughed. "I see, and you're looking for a job correct?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I need to do something for money."

He chuckled. "Well, it just so happens I lost a Music editor in the Production truck. Now it will take some training to know what to do, but it pays good and if you do it long enough and you're good, I might move you up to manager."

I smiled processing it all in. "Wait you did realize I'm only 18 right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I know John told me. Our policy is don't hire till you're 18, so you are fine."

I smiled. "I really don't know what to say." Vince laughed. "Well to start, say you accept."

I laughed. "Yeah, I accept." it came out really fast.

Vince chuckled. "Alright, how about John here shows you around and he can take you to the production truck so you can start training." I smiled. "Thank you so much sir."

He gave a small smile back. "Your welcome, and please don't let me regret this decision." I nodded. "You won't Sir."

John and I walked out and I wrapped my arms around him. "Thank you, thank you so much!"

He laughed. "You're welcome Ry." John showed me around, which seemed to take forever.

We came up to a curtain. "Here come on, I'll show you where I work." I nodded and we walked behind it and there was this ramp. We walked upon it and I was litteraly star struck. There was so many seats in this place, and I noticed the ring in the middle. Randy and Mike were in it messing around. John and I walked down to it.

Mike seen me. "Hey Princess wanna try?" I laughed. "Uh, no thank you."

John laughed and looked at me. "One thing you need to know is WWE is fake, well not fake but the moves we do aren't really real. Like watch, Mike punch Randy."

I looked up at them and Mike went to punch Randy and he did but it was fake. He brought his fist to his face and made a noise and Randy made it look like it hurt. I smiled. "Whoa, that's cool; probably takes lots of practice."

Randy smirked. "You have no idea." I smiled a little; that was the first thing Randy said to me all day.

Mike cut me out of my trance. "Hey Princess get in the ring, I wanna show you something."

I rolled my eyes and went up the steps and crawled through the ropes. Mike put me over his shoulders and started running around the ring. I kept pounding on his back. "Mike put me down!" Everyone was laughing, then he walked over to the ropes and climbed them. I was getting a little scared. "Mike! Put me down!"

"Yeah, Mike come on!" John seemed a little worried.

"Mike! Put her down!" Randy seemed annoyed yet worried at the same time.

Mike kept climbing and he lost his grip on me. I let out a loud scream and waited for the mat to hit my face. I ended up falling on something soft, I opened my eyes and noticed Randy. He caught me so I didn't fall.

I also realized my head was inches away from his. I noticed his blue eyes melting into mine. I couldn't pull my head away, he seemed to notice; yet didn't care. We just sat there and finally Mike pulled me off of him.

"Ryann are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I said without taking my eyes off of Randy. He sat up and held himself up with his arms.

John got in the ring. "Alright, I think that's it for playing around; plus Ryann needs to get to her job." I rolled my eyes and I noticed Randy smirked slightly. I blushed a little because he saw that. Mike nudged me. "You have a job?"

I nodded. "Yeah its-" I looked at John for help.

He laughed. "She's working in the production trunk with the entrance themes."

Mike nodded. "That's sweet you're going to love it." I nodded. "Yeah I was hoping I would."

John chuckled. "Alright come on, you have training to do." I smirked. "Right, I'll catch ya later guys."

Mike waved like an idiot, and Randy gave a firm nod but locked eye contact with me for a couple seconds. John helped me out of the ring and we headed back up the ramp. We got back through the curtain and John groaned.

"Alright spill." I looked at him like he was nuts. "Spill what?"

"What's going on with you and Orton?" Again he was crazy. "Who's Orton?"

John chuckled. "Randy!" I nodded. "Ohhh, Orton is his last name?" I asked trying to change the subject.

John simply nodded. "Yeah it's kind of- Stop trying to change the subject!"

I laughed and shrugged. "I don't know what you mean."

John shrugged. "Whatever but when I'm in the same room as you two I always get this weird vibe from you and him." I mocked his expression. "That's weird." He nodded and stopped walking.

I looked at him. "What are-" He cut me off. "I want you to promise me something."

"What John?"

He sighed. "If you get involved with Randy be careful, you guys have such a huge age difference so I know people will talk." I rolled my eyes. "Okay, John I really doubt that's ever going to happen. Whatever you say."

John smirked. "Oh believe me something's going to happen."

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, is John right? Will something ever happen between Randy and Ryann? Your reviews will determine it! (:<strong>

**At least 6 reviews will make me happy. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**I realize that this is the 4th chapter and I still haven't gave shoutouts.. Sorry, I'm being lazy! It's currently 2am right now where I live and I'm so tired but I really wanted to update on this story. I promise shout outs will come in the next chapter! (:**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4<span>**

**Ryann's POV**

My job is pretty cool, I didn't do anything but Rob the manager showed me what I'm going to be doing. I watched the whole show in the production truck and I get to hear everyone's entrance theme. I know John's theme is sung by him and it's called: 'My Time Is Now'; he's a pretty good rapper.

I heard Randy's theme which was 'Voices' by Rev Theory. I like it, it's got a catch to it. I also found out Paul's wrestling character is Triple H, Phil's character is Cm Punk, and Mike's character is The Miz. The WWE is like a soap opera if you're looking at it like an outsider; it's intriguing.

Raw finally ended and Rob looked at me. "Alright then you can handle that tomorrow?" I nodded and smiled a little bit. "Yeah, I think I can manage." He chuckled. "Alright catch ya later." I nodded and gave a small wave before heading off the truck to go find the others.

I was trying to find my way back to John's locker room but I couldn't really remember. I heard voice behind me.

"Lost?" I jumped slightly at the noise and turned around.

A blonde male stood there and smiled, which was slightly creepy.

I nodded. "Yeah I'm looking for John Cena's locker room, he showed me where it was but I can't find it again."

He smiled again. "Ah, are you his girlfriend?" I shook my head. "No I'm just a friend."

He smirked. "Well John Cena's friend what's your name?" I was getting really annoyed with his smiling all the time.

I sighed. "Ryann." His eyebrows raised. "Ain't that a guy's name?"

I shrugged. "It's a girl's name too, what about what's your name?"

"Jake Hager or as most know me Jack Swagger." I nodded; not really interested.

He smiled again. "Here come on I'll help you find his locker room." I nodded. "Thanks."

He smiled. "Anything to help a pretty lady like you." He moved his eyes up and down my body.

I mentally shivered, _disgusting. _We went down the hall way and I seen Mike.

He gave me a weird look. "Why are you with Jake?"

Jake spoke up. "I'm helping her find Cena's locker room, that a problem?"

Mike nodded. "Yeah, I'll show her. She's traveling on my tour bus anyways." Mike went to grab my arm but Jake stopped him. "Mike I told her I would take her, you don't need to." _This is getting ridiculous.  
><em>  
>Mike stepped in front of me to face Jake. "You're not going to get lucky with her, so get that thought of your head; and she's coming with me because she's on my tour bus, so get lost."<p>

Jake gave that creepy smile at me again. "It was nice meeting you Ryann." I rolled my eyes and nodded. "You too."

He walked away and Mike looked at me. "Sorry about him, he thinks he has to have sex with every girl he sees."

I nodded. "That explains why he kept smiling at me creepily."

Mike chuckled. "Come on they are already on the bus." I followed Mike to the bus and John was outside it pacing.

He seen us and ran over. "Ryann? Where the hell were you? I was worried about you."

I chuckled. "Jeez, John calm down. I was trying to find your locker room but I got lost and ran into Jake Hager, he was helping me get to your locker room even though he is creepy as hell and we ran into Mike and I followed Mike here. End of story." John nodded. "I don't want you by Jake again."

I nodded. "No problem, he's creepy and highly annoying." Mike chuckled at my comment.

John laughed too. "Alright come on the bus is leaving." We followed him on the bus, and walked to the back.  
>Paul got up. "Young Lady where the hell were you?" I smirked. "Uh, 'Dad' I got lost not my fault." He crossed his arms. "Okay then why didn't you call?" I raised my eye brows. "I don't have any money how would I have a phone?"<p>

Paul just rolled his eyes and walked into the back.

John laughed. "Alright calm down guys, as soon as we get into the next town, me and you and can go down to my phone service and I'll get you a phone; I'll pay for the bill." "John-" I tried to object but John stopped me. "Ryann, you're like a sister to me now. I have to take care of family." I smiled. "Awe, thanks Johnny."

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and I wrapped my arms around his chest. Mike laughed. "Yeah, thanks Johnny." He tried to imitate me. I slapped his shoulders. "Shut it, Mike." He rolled his eyes and turned around. "I'm heading to bed, night." I called out to him. "Don't let the bed bugs bite." He held his middle finger up.

I gasped and gave a shocked look even though he couldn't see. "You'll pay for that Mike." He nodded. "Okay, whatever you say." I looked at John. "Can I pour cold water on him when he falls asleep?" John chuckled. "No, just leave him alone." I sighed. _there went that plan. _I seen Phil come out from the back room.

He seen me. "Hey, Kid. Where have you been?" I smirked. "Working but, then got lost." He chuckled. "That's why you should call someone." I groaned. "Why does everyone just assume I have a cell phone, hello ran away from home, no money?" Everyone laughed, but John butted in. "Yeah well you will have one tomorrow."

I smiled. "Thanks again." He nodded. "No problem, now get some sleep." I shrugged and sat on the couch.

I pulled my IPod out and strolled through the songs. Phil raised his eye brows at me. "Okay, Miss I have no money. How do you have an Ipod?" I rolled my eyes. "I got this like 5 years ago, do you not see how old this thing is?" I held it up. He laughed. "Damn, that's like the first one they made." I nodded. "Yeah."

Phil grabbed a water. "Alright Kid, I'm hitting the sheets. Catch ya in the morning." I nodded. "Okay, night." He just nodded and kept walking. I half smiled; _at least he didn't give me the finger. _I heard the bathroom door open and  
>Randy walked out in boxers, I couldn't help but stare.<p>

I hurried up and pulled the blanket on me so it looked like I was sleeping. I heard footsteps and I could feel him standing over me. I heard more footsteps. "Orton, she asleep already?"

Randy sighed. "Yep, and Cena I thought you were too."

"I was but, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Ryann got lost earlier and Jake found her and was trying to help her find my locker room."

Randy sighed. "You got to be kidding me, We need to have a little chat with him. There is no way in _hell _he is going to even lay a finger on her."

John agreed. "Yeah, we can talk to him when we get into the next town. Ryann didn't seem to like him any way, she said he was giving her creepy looks and he's annoying."

Randy chuckled slightly. "Good, she doesn't need to be anywhere near him." _Why is Randy being so protective?  
><em>  
>"Protective much?" John chuckled; I smirked slightly to myself. John and I think alike.<p>

Randy sighed. "Well I'm just looking out for her."

"You're sure there isn't anything more?" John questioned him. Randy didn't say anything.

John yawned. "Alright, Man I'm heading to bed."

"Later." Randy replied and I heard John go down to his bed.

I didn't hear anymore footsteps which means Randy is still here. I decided to stretch and open my eyes. I opened them and Randy was standing against the counter. I cleared my throat, and Randy raised his eye brow. "What's wrong?" I shrugged. "My throat is just dry." He walked over to the fridge and pulled a water out and threw it to me.

I took a long sip of it. "Thanks." I said while screwing the cap back on. I sat it on the floor and Randy walked over to me and sat on the couch. "So how do you like your job?" I nodded and yawned. "It's nice."

He sighed. "Why don't you get back to sleep?"

I shook my head. "No, it's fine." I really like talking to him but I ended up yawning again.

Randy chuckled. "Come on you're tired, get some sleep." I sighed. "Alright fine."

**Randy's POV**

Without even realizing I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers. She seemed to be taken by surprised but she deepened it. I smirked against her lips. I couldn't stop, she was irresistible. Her lips finally parted and I was having complete control over the kiss. She let out a moan and pulled back; _I think I over-did it. _She was catching her breath.

I got up and decided to go to bed. I looked over my shoulder and she was just sitting there; stunned. I smirked and kept walking. I got to my bed and Mike was standing with his jaw opened and his eyes widened.

I covered his mouth. "Don't say a word."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh snap... They kissed! XD lol. if you're wondering Jake Hager.. A.K.A Jack Swagger, is sex freak in this story. I needed a bad guy and I actually was thinking about Cody Rhodes, but I decided against it. What do you think? Does Jake make a good creepy bad guy? Or <strong>**would**** I of been better off with Cody?**

**So what did you think of this chapter?**

**Review? _12 reviews_ will earn an update! (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I'm really not feeling good and I decided to check to see how many reviews I had, last time I checked was yesterday after I updated and that was 39, and now I have 59! Thank you soo much!  
><strong>

**Thanks to: **_RKOsgirl92, yacena23, CrazyRainbowGurl63, dannycena42, Stepho, dldb, DeathDaisy, WhitneySheree, AngelsDestiny22, ashmarie, LoveIt123 ,Ms CenaOrtonMysterio , xMyHeartShine, Luvin beach .life, Happygolucky103,_ **and** _Sonib89_

**You guys are truly amazing! Keep it up and enjoy! (:**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5<span>**

**Mike's POV**

_BOOM! _I heard thunder clap from outside, it woke me out of a dead sleep. I sighed and looked outside, It was storming like crazy. I noticed we were in front of the hotel already. I smirked. _Dang Jim drives fast. _I laid my head back on the pillow and went to close my eyes. I started hear some whimpering.

I sat up and listened closely, it sounded like it was Ryann. I got out of bed and walked to the couch; she was sitting there with her knees up to her chest and her legs wrapped around them. I walked closer. "Rye?" She looked up at me and she looked terrified. I sat on the couch. "Ryann what's wrong?"

She swallowed hard. "I'm afraid of thunder.." I felt bad for her, I patted her shoulder. "Hey, it's okay.." She just stared at the couch. I tried to take her mind off of things. "So you and Randy? Huh?" I winked at her. She blushed and her eyes widened. "-You saw that?" I smirked and nodded. "Ohh yeah, that was some kiss.."

She grabbed my shirt. "Mike if you tell anyone I swear-"

I cut her off. "Easy killer Randy already told me not to say anything."

She nodded. "Good, I'm confused still I don't get why he did it?"

I smirked at her. "Well the bigger question is, why did you kiss him back?"

She shrugged and let out a small smile. "I don't know."

I nudged her and smiled. "You got the hots for Orton, don't ya?"

She held her finger up to my lips. "Shh! You're going to wake someone up with your big ass mouth.."

I smirked. "Are you going to answer me?"

She shrugged. "I'm not really sure if I do."

I leaned in. "Well how was the kiss?" She just looked up at me and smiled. I laughed. "I'm guessing you enjoyed it."

She giggled and nodded. _Boom! _Another thunder clap and this time Ryann flew into my arms. I chuckled. "Rye it ain't that bad." "Yes it is." She mumbled into my chest. I chuckled slightly. "Here, I'll tell you what. Why don't you come sleep with me in my bed?" She looked up at me. "Are you sure?" I nodded. "Yeah, it's no problem."

She did the same. "Okay."

We walked into the back and passed Randy's bed. Ryann kept staring at him, I just rolled my eyes and we got to my bed. I crawled into it first and got under the covers and Ryann did the same.

I closed my eyes and I heard her mumble. "Thanks Mike."

I smirked and nodded. "No problem." without opening my eyes.

**Ryann's POV**

"Mike what the hell is wrong with you?" That woke me up from my sleep, I decided to listen instead of get up.

"Randy what are you talking about?" Mike sounded annoyed.

Randy groaned. "What did you do with Ryann? Why is she in your bed?"

Mike chuckled. "Now, I see what are you jealous she isn't in yours? Take a chill pill Randy, it was storming really bad last night and she's afraid of thunder so I let her sleep in my bed with me."

Randy sighed. "She's afraid of thunder? She never told me that.."

"Maybe she thought you would look at her different?" Mike responded.

"Well whatever it is, I don't want you hitting the moves on her, got it?" I was stunned Randy was acting like this.

Mike laughed. "Are you nuts? Randy she's a friend! I don't look at her that way.."

I turned on my side and just stared at the floor and continued to listen, when Phil came into my view.

"Eavesdropping?" I smiled. "Maybe.." Mike and Randy were still talking.

Phil gave me a weird smile. "Good Morning Ryann!" He said it loud enough from them to hear.

I glared at him. "I hate you.." He smirked and walked away. I decided, I might as well get out of bed now.

I walked into the main part and Mike and Randy were just standing there. I looked at them. "Hey guys, everything okay?" Phil came up behind me and whispered. "Like you wouldn't know.." I gave him a slap on the shoulder and he got off the bus. Mike and Randy nodded. "Yeah."

It started to get a little awkward so I decided to change the subject. "Where's John?" Randy looked at me. "He's getting the room keys." I nodded and right on Que, John Cena entered. He seemed to be in a good mood.

"Morning, Randy, Mike, and the lovely Ryann." I smiled. "Why you so happy?" He shrugged. "I actually don't know." He handed me a key, I grabbed it. "What's this?" "Your room key, whenever we are in a state longer than a day we get hotel rooms so you don't have to sleep on the bus." I nodded. "Alright, cool."

John nodded. "Yeah so are you ready to go get your new cell phone?" I shrugged. "Yeah, I just have to get changed."

He nodded and I grabbed my bag. I went into the bathroom and threw my hair up into a ponytail. I brushed my teeth within seconds, and I changed into a pair of jeans and a white cotton long sleeve shirt. I walked out and

John looked at me. "Ready?" I nodded. "Yeah."

John looked at Mike and Randy. "Alright guys, we will meet you at the house show." They nodded and I walked over to John, I noticed Randy was staring at me and I held eye contact with him for about 2 seconds before following John off the bus. I looked at John. "So how are we getting there, you don't have a car?"

John smirked and held keys up. "That's why you rent them." I rolled my eyes and followed him to the rental car.  
>We got in and he sped off.<p>

We arrived at the cell phone place and John put a hat on and I looked at him confused. He smiled. "It's so I don't get recognized.." I laughed. "I'm sure people will still recognize you." He shrugged. "Eh, I guess we will find out, shall we?" I nodded and got out of the car. We walked into the store and a greeter asked John what we were here for.

John told him I need a phone and she said to look around. I went to the flip phones because they looked like the cheapest ones. John called me from over the store. "What about this one?" I walked over to him and noticed he had an Iphone in his hand. I hesitated. "-John that's a lot of money.."

John laughed. "I don't care I'm paying for it and I have money so what do you say?" I shrugged. "Yeah I guess."

We paid for the phone and got back in the car, I took it out of the box and John snatched it out of my hands. I glared up at him. "Hey!" He laughed. "Easy, I'm putting numbers in it for you." I waited and he handed it back to me.

I looked in the contacts and laughed a little. It's pathetic that I only have 5 contacts.

I clicked on Mike's name and sent him a text message saying. _Hey Mikin Ice  
><em>  
>I waited and got a reply from him. <em>Who is this?<br>_  
>I rolled my eyes and replied. <em>Ryann, John just got me the phone.<br>_  
>John took off and I got another reply from him. <em>Awesome, which did you get?<br>_  
>I replied to him. <em>Iphone. (:<br>_  
>John stopped at a red light and I got another message, I figured it was Mike replying back but it said it was from Randy. My heart skipped a beat, I smiled a little and clicked open.<br>**  
>Hey how do u like ur phone?<strong>

_It's nice.  
><em>  
>I was really starting to like Randy now.<p>

The phone vibrated again and it was a reply from Mike. _When you get to the arena come find me so I can check it out._

I replied. _Alright whatever Mike wants. (;_

I got another reply from Randy. **That's good, you should come show it to me.  
><strong>  
>I was about to reply but I get a message from Mike. <em>Lol, you know it! ;) So are you texting Randy cuz he's glued to his phone.<br>_  
>I accidentally exited to text message so I went back to my in-box and typed. <em>Yeah, I'm actually starting to like Randy now. Don't tell him though, I don't want to ruin anything.<br>_  
>I clicked send and then it said that message was successfully sent to <em>Randy. <em>"SHIT!"

John looked at me. "What's wrong?"

I shrugged. "It's nothing.." _Hell it sure is something, what's Randy going to say? I totally just ruined everything._

* * *

><p><strong>So it still is the same 12 reviews earns an update! (:<br>**

**So get reviewing! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**No shout out's sorry, I so tired now. I'm sorry I didn't update, I've been really busy. My mom has to go for surgery tomorrow so I tried to update before that. This chapter is really long so maybe that will make up for the long update? Eh?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Mike's POV**

I was sitting in Randy's locker room texting Ryann and so was Randy, his eyes were glued to his phone. He finally set it down. "I'm going to shower, I'll be out in a minute." I nodded and he walked into the bathroom.

I heard Randy's phone vibrate and I was debating or not if I should read it. I looked at the door and the shower was running, I figured what the heck? I walked over to his phone and clicked read.  
><em>Yeah, I'm actually starting to like Randy now. Don't tell him though, I don't want to ruin anything. <em>I then realized that this message was supposed to be sent to me. I sighed and hurried up and deleted the message.

I pulled my phone out and texted Ryann. _Where are you? _A couple seconds later, she replied. _Catering. _I got up and knocked on the bathroom door. "Randy, I'm going to Catering I'll catch you later." "Alright see ya man." I heard him holler and I walked out and headed to catering.

I walked in and Ryann was sitting at a table with her arms on the table with her head on them. I walked over to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked while I took a seat next to her.

She sighed. "I feel stupid, I want to go crawl in a hole and never come out."

I formed my lips in a tight line. "I'm guessing this is about that text?"

Ryann groaned. "He told you? What did he say?"

I scratched my face. "Well, he told me what the text said, then he said something about you being pathetic."

She groaned. "Oh. My. God. My life is ruined, I can't believe I sent that to him.-" She kept going on and on.

I finally couldn't take it anymore. "Rye, I'm kidding."

She looked up at me like I was insane. "What do you- mean?"

I took a deep breath trying not to laugh. "You're so lucky Randy went into the shower before he got that message, I seen it and deleted it.." Shock crossed her face then it changed to angry, before I could even say anything she slapped my shoulder repeatedly. "You idiot! I thought he knew, you were making me suffer!"

I couldn't hold it in any longer, I just busted out laughing. She glared up at me. "This is _not _funny.."

I nodded almost crying. "Yeah it is, you thought your life was over."

She raised her eyebrows. "-And you thought that was funny?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, just a little."

She hit me again. "I hate you.."

I smirked at her. "I love you too."

_3 hours passed_

Ryann's POV

I was walking to the production truck; today I actually get to run the themes by myself, so I was looking forward to that. I walked out of the back door to head to the production truck, as soon as I stepped out I seen Jake leaning up against the wall. I sighed; _Great. _I took a deep breath and kept walking, maybe I could get past him.

He grabbed my arm. "Ryann wait a sec, I got to ask you something?"

I gritted my teeth and looked up at him. "Can you make it quick, cause I'm going to be late.."

He nodded. "Yeah, see I was wondering do you think maybe we could go on a date tonight?" I noticed he was still holding my arm, I looked up at him and he let go. "Sorry."

I sighed. "Well, you see I don't think I want to date right now.." He nodded and his cold eyes met mine. "I see, maybe another time?" I nodded. "Yeah, sure." He walked into the building slamming the door in the process which made me flinch. I just shook it off and got to the production truck. I got in and Amy looked at me. "You're late."

I smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I got caught up with Jake Hager. He asked me out." She made a fake gagging noise.  
>"Please tell me you said no?" I laughed. "Are you kidding me? Of course I did! He's a creep!" She laughed. "Alright come on, start working; need help? Just ask." I smiled. "Thanks."<p>

I looked at the paper for the house show and John Cena was to come out first, I smiled a little and got his theme loaded in the computer. I looked at the TV Screen and Justin Roberts was welcoming everyone to the show. He stopped and that was my Que, I clicked the button and his theme hit.

I looked at Amy and she gave me a thumbs up. I smiled, _This is easier then I thought. _An hour passed and it hit inter-mission. Amy looked at me. "I'm going to get some snacks from catering, want some?" I nodded. "Yeah, sure." She walked out and I just set back in the chair. I got a text message, I clicked open and it was from Mike.  
><em><br>Hey Baby don't forget to play my music. (;  
><em>  
>I rolled my eyes, typical Mike; I replied. <em>Ooh, crap I don't think If I remember you're music.. Just kidding, I won't.<br>_  
>A couple seconds passed and I got another text message from him. <em>Ha ha very funny, and meet us at the entrance when the show ends so we can head back to the hotel. <em>I replied. _Sure thing.  
><em>  
>Amy got back in with some chips and water, she threw me a bag and a bottle. Inter-mission ended and we were back on the job. I looked at the paper and <em>The Miz<em> was next, I rolled my eyes and loaded his theme.

Justin Roberts rung the bell and I clicked play.

The show ended and I said bye to Amy, she is a really nice person. I went to the back entrance to go inside. It was really dark out and there was only one light back here, I turned the corner and went to grab the door handle, but someone grabbing my shoulder stopped me. I looked up and there Jake stood. I groaned. _This guy won't quit.  
><em>  
>There was something different about him, he wasn't smiling. I got slightly confused. He looked down at me with his cold blue eyes. "See, now that you aren't busy I think it's a perfect time to get together."<p>

"N-" I went object but he put his index finger to my mouth to silence me.

I gulped and he put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me back so my back was up against the brick wall. The coldness of the building sent shivers down my spine. His cold eyes looked into mine. "Now listen, we can do this the easy way or the hard way.." I raised my eyebrows, but then it clicked in.

I eyeballed the door handle, it was only 3 feet away. I could make it. Jake noticed me looking at it. "Ooh no you don't, don't even think about it. Better yet.." He stopped in mid sentence and grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me farther down the brick wall. He threw me against it and I felt my brain shake a little.

I felt like I was in a bad dream and couldn't wake up. He licked his lips. "Now, if you say one word you'll pay the consequences got it?" I nodded softly, not able to find my voice. I was to scared to fight, I couldn't he had complete control over me and I felt like garbage.

Mike's POV

Paul, Phil, John, Randy and I were sitting in the front just waiting. John was pacing. "What the heck? Where is she?"  
>I shrugged. "I don't know she said she would meet us here. I sent her like 4 text messages but she's not replying."<br>Randy stood against the wall thinking. Phil and Paul were calling her but she wouldn't answer. Kofi Kingston walked over to Randy. "Hey Man, have you seen Jake?" Randy looked at him steadily. "No, why?"

Kofi shrugged. "We were suppose to ride to the hotel together, but I haven't seen him."

Randy looked at the ground and all of a sudden his eyes got real dark, he looked up at John; John shook his head.  
>"No!"<p>

Randy growled. "That son of a bitch!" They took off running down the hall.

I looked at Paul and Phil confused but they followed them. I really didn't know what was going on but I decided to follow them.

Ryann's POV

His lips were on my neck and his cold hand was up my shirt; I tried to block it out but he kept saying. "You're going to love this." It made me want to puke and go die. I felt his hand on my bra and that's when I just shut down. I thought that if I ever was in this situation I would fight to my death but I just couldn't, I felt so useless.

I felt him grab the hem of my jeans and I closed my eyes and squeezed them shut; praying for this to be over with already. Then I didn't feel him anymore, I opened my eyes and seen him on the ground with Randy on top of him. He just kept sending punches to his face. I sighed in relief but I felt disgusted.

I seen the door open again and John, Mike, Paul, and Phil came running out. Phil and Paul pulled Randy off of him.  
>John ran over to me. "Ryann! Are you okay?" I couldn't look at him or even talk I just looked at the ground. John looked at Randy. "Randy! Did he-" John couldn't even say the word. Randy shook his head, and John sighed in relief.<p>

I didn't really pay attention to anything, it felt like everything was going by so fast. The cops had Jake and the medics were checking me out making sure I didn't have any injuries or anything. After that I had to give a statement.  
>I really didn't want to it. John looked at me. "I'll stay with you.." I shook my head. "It's fine."<p>

He nodded and kissed my forehead before walking away. I sat there and explained to the officer my worst nightmare. I was finished and I was in tears, I walked back over to everyone and John wrapped his arms around me but I just sat there. Mike tried to do the same but I didn't do anything.

Randy walked over to us. "Guys, give me and her some time. Could ya?"

They let go of me and nodded. John looked at Randy. "Meet us out front." Randy simply nodded and they walked away. I just stared at the ground some more.

Randy's POV

She just stared at the ground, she looked so pale and lifeless. I really wish I would of killed Jake; he took her happiness away. I decided I might as well try to talk to her. "Ryann-" She cut me off by wrapping her arms around my torso. I was shocked but I let my arms snake around her. She squeezed me tight, like I was going to disappear.

I held her close and we just sat there for what seemed like hours. I finally guided her to the front so we could head back to the hotel. John waited behind and seen me holding on to her; he nodded and I returned it. We got back to the hotel and I helped Ryann to her room. I scanned her key card and walked in.

I lead her to the bed and I went to turn around to go back to the door, but she grabbed my hand.

I looked down in her deep blue eyes, they were full of hurt and sad. "Stay with me?" She pleaded, like it was her death wish. I couldn't turn it down even if I wanted too. I nodded and crawled into the bed.

She was just sitting up with her legs crossed and her elbows on her knees. I decided now maybe would be a good time to talk. "Ryann, I'm sorry." She looked at me in disbelief. "Why?"

I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner, I was suppose to talk to him today about leaving you alone and I didn't and I'm sorry for that." She shrugged. "It's not you're fault, and Randy thank you for saving me. If you didn't get there I don't know how I would be right now."

For some reason I got a mental picture of her laying on the ground, broken, battered, and clothes torn. I shook my head to shake the thoughts. I heard her sniffle, I sat up. "Hey don't cry, you're okay. He can't hurt you."

She nodded. "It's all my fault.." _How in the hell could this be her fault? _I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "Ryann this isn't you're fault, not even close. Jake is just a messed up guy who needs to be put in a stray jacket, you didn't know he was going to do that. It's not you're fault." She just sniffled again.

I could tell she was tired, she needed sleep. I pulled her down gently so that her head was on the pillow. "Get some sleep." She nodded and I laid my head on the pillow so my head was facing her's. She moved a little so she was curled up against my chest. I kissed her head and grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles.

She let out a yawn. "Thanks for staying with me."

I leaned down and kissed her cheek. "No problem." She half smiled and laid her head on my chest again.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry for the bad spacing I'm like half asleep right now.<strong>

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to: xMyHeartShine, yacena23, WhitneySheree, DeathDaisy, XxMissRKOxX, ashmarie, FreakierThanFreaks, RKOsgirl92, DMeredith15, Cena's baby doll, , Happygolucky103, and Sonib89**

**A M A Z I N G ! : )  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Ryann's POV**

I woke up to bright sun shining through the window. I squinted and groaned, I went to sit up but I was stuck; I then realized I was in Randy's arms. I smiled but then the memories of last night came flooding back and it turned into a frown. I just laid there for a little. I heard Randy groan and he opened his eyes, I hurried up and closed my eyes.

He brushed the hair off of my face and I opened my eyes. He smiled. "How you feeling?" I shrugged my shoulders slightly. "Okay, I guess." He yawned. "Alright we got to get up, we have an early house show."

I nodded and he finally let go of me, he got up and walked to bathroom; I felt cold so I wrapped the blanket around me and laid my head back on the pillow. Randy suddenly appeared and chuckled. "You're going to have to get up eventually.." I opened one eye to glare at him. "I'm waiting till the last minute."

He shrugged. "Alright, I'm going on my lap top to check my twitter and when I'm done you need to get ready got it?"

I groaned. "Yeah, yeah.." He some how found it funny and chuckled again.

**Randy's POV**

I got on my laptop and loaded twitter up. I strolled down through the mentions, they all said the same. _Randy you're a hero. _I frowned, why am I hero? I seen the same tweet but someone sent a link. I clicked it and a page loaded which was some wrestling website.

I read the headline. _Randy Orton saves a young woman from getting assaulted from Jack Swagger, but why?  
><em>  
>I groaned, this can't be good. Some how, some one took pictures and posted them. It was a picture of Ryann hugging me. I sighed, this is going to get ugly. I can just tell. I heard my phone ring and I grabbed it and looked at the ID. <em>Vince. <em>I picked it up. "Hello?" "Randy, we got some bad news.."

"If it's about me saving Ryann I found it already."

Vince sighed. "I need you and Ryann to come to my office so we can decided what we are going to do."

"We aren't going to do _anything _about this."

"Randy, I don't want to argue on the phone just please bring Ryann to my office."

I sighed. "Whatever." I hung up and walked over to the bed.

**Ryann's POV**

I was so close to falling back asleep. "Ryann!" _too late.  
><em>  
>I groaned and lifted my head from the pillow and glared at him. "What? I want sleep!"<p>

He rolled his eyes. "Well too bad, Vince needs us in his office..._now." _I nodded. "Alright, no need to get loud."

I got up and changed real quick and I followed him down to the lobby. We walked outside and I got blinded from camera flashes and tons of people were standing trying to ask questions. I looked at Randy confused, he grabbed my hand and dragged me in the car. I put my seat belt on. "Randy.." He looked over at me. "Yeah?"

"What the hell is going on?" He started the car. "I'll explain on the way." He took off and he told me the whole thing he saw on the internet. I sighed. "Great, this is all my fault." He slammed on his brakes and I almost hit my head.

"God Randy! What the fuck is you're problem?"

"Ryann! This is not you're fault don't think it is."

I shrugged. "Whatever."

He pulled into the Arena parking lot and we walked in fast so we didn't have to come across any reporters. We got to Vince's office and Randy just walked right in. I followed in and Randy started pacing. Vince nodded. "Randy, Ryann glad you could make it." I half smiled and Randy didn't say a word. Vince looked at Randy. "Randy – I have-"

Randy cut him off. "No! No way I'm not doing it!"

Vince sighed. "Randy, we don't have a choice..."

Randy sighed. "There's got to be another way, there has too."

Vince nodded. "There is but-" He looked up at me. "Ryann would you mind giving us a minute alone?"

I nodded. "Yeah, sure." I walked out into the hallway and leaned against the wall.

**Randy's POV**

I eyed Vince carefully. "What's the other plan?"

Vince let out a sigh. "You will have to face the cameras and tell everyone that you don't have any attractions towards Ryann and that you were simply helping a girl in need and you have to emphasis that you don't care about her."

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Is there any way I can do this without hurting Ryann in the process?"

Vince shrugged. "Randy it's either this or make it a storyline-" I cut him off with a glare. "NO!"

Vince nodded. "Fair enough then you have to do this."

I scratched my head. "So all I have to do is say I don't care about Ryann and we're good?"

"Not exactly, you can't travel with her anymore and you have to lose contact with her.."

I swallowed hard and nodded. "Okay, I can do it."

Vince looked at me not believing me. "Randy, are you sure? We can just make-"

I cut him off and yelled. "How many times do I have to say? I'm not exposing her like that! I don't want to make this a story line!" Vince sighed. "Alright, go do you're deed." I looked at him with pleaded eyes. "Could you tell Ryann?"  
>He nodded. "It's the least I could do."<p>

"Thanks." I mumbled and walked out of the room.

**Ryann's POV**

Randy walked out and stopped in front of me. "Ryann I'm sorry.." His blue eyes were full of hurt. I looked at him confused. "Randy what are you talking about?" He just turned away and walked down the hallway. I called after him but that only made him walk faster. I heard Vince call my name and I walked in. "What's going on?"

Vince sighed. "Take a seat Ryann.." I did and he explained to me the whole thing. I needed to get out of here, I ran down the hallway and I ran into John. He looked at me. "You okay?" I shook my head, he grabbed my arm and lead me to his locker room. We got inside and Phil, Paul, and Mike were in there.

Mike was on his lap top. "Guys Randy did it!" We all ran over to the computer screen and I watched. Randy was outside and people were everywhere. A lady asked him. "Why did you save that girl?"

Randy shrugged. "So you're telling me if you seen someone in trouble you wouldn't help?"

She fired back. "Well are you dating her?"

Randy snorted. "Are you kidding me no. I don't even know who she is."

They laughed and the lady nodded. "Alright so you don't care about her?"

He shook his head. "I don't know and I don't care about her."

At that point I was in tears, he seemed so serious about it. I walked over to the bench and just sat there. Paul sighed. "I knew this was a bad idea.." John agreed but Phil didn't. "It's better then her being in a storyline."

Mike stood up and walked over to me. "No at least a storyline wouldn't hurt her." Mike wrapped his arms around me and I couldn't help but crave a different pair of arms.

* * *

><p><strong>What does Randy care more about? His Character or Ryann?<strong>

**Review! :) This time I want 15 reviews to update again! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to: **_WhitneySheree, yacena23, xMyHeartShine, ashmarie, Sonib89, NIKKI, EmmaJuliee, Digi Em , DeathDaisy, RKOsgirl92, dannycena42, FreakierThanFreaks, Happygolucky103, Ms CenaOrtonMysterio , Cena's baby doll, chynnsa12, __luvin beach life,_ and _southernme_

**You guys are great! Keep it up and you will always see an update! (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Ryann's POV**

I was suppose to work today but I didn't even want to move. John told Vince there was no way I could work and he understood. I was waiting for the house show to end. I was all by myself in John's locker room because they all were in the main event. _Figures. _I leaned my head against the wall and just sat there. A knock on the door brought me back to reality. I sighed and got up and opened the door.

I seen the tattoo arms and glared up at him. "What do you want?"

He took a deep breath. "Ryann I know-"

I cut him by raising my hand. "Save it, I don't want to hear it!"

He sighed. "Ryann I was protecting you.."

"Protecting me? I'm not a little Kid, Randy!"

He nodded. "Ryann I know you're not, it's just it was either this or expose you to the whole world on TV. I don't want that, you won't either. Rye, I'm a bad guy on TV you would get booed and stuff thrown at you. I don't want that for you, I want you to be you."

I shook my head. "Whatever, I get it you care more about your character no big deal.." I let the venom drip in my voice.

Randy shook his head. "Ryann it's not like that, not at all."

I crossed my arms and glared up at him. "Okay, then what is it like? Please enlighten me." I spat out sarcastically.

"I told you already, I'm protecting you."

"I can take care of myself!" I heard footsteps and the guys appeared.

Mike noticed I was mad as hell and he glared at Randy. "Get out of here before someone sees you with her." Randy sighed and walked away. John followed him while Mike lead me back into the locker room. "You alright?"

"Yeah.." I lied straight through my teeth. I'm no where close to being alright.

**Randy's POV**

I punched the wall in the hall and it made a big hole. John grabbed my shoulder. "Randy calm down."

I let my hands run down my face, I was trying to scratch it off. "No! I'm not going to calm down, I can't. Ryann won't understand that I'm trying to protect her!" John sighed. "Randy you don't get it do you?" I eyed him carefully and let out a breath. "Get what?"

John looked at me. "Ryann is crazy about you, and to see you on the internet saying that you don't know her and don't care about her, that hurt her a lot. I get it you were protecting her but you also broke her heart in the process." John walked back down the hallway and left me stunned. I hit my head against the wall hard and slid down the wall.

**Ryann's POV**

I was sitting on the bench just staring at the ground. Paul came over to me and sat down. "Hey kiddo you okay?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Just forget about him, Orton isn't that special trust me." I let out a chuckle. _I wish I could.  
><em>  
>John entered back in and I looked up at him, he just gave me an apologetic smile. I just let out a sigh and sat there. All the guys got changed and Mike walked over to me. "Come on Rockin Rye, we got to head to the next city." I sighed and got up and grabbed my bag.<p>

Mike wrapped his arm around my shoulder so I could lean on him. We got to the bus and John put our stuff in the back.

I walked on to the bus and stopped immediately when I saw Randy. He was putting stuff in his bag, he noticed me and stopped. His eyes met mine and it felt like time stopped. I needed to move, or cut the eye contact but I couldn't I was just froze. Randy grabbed his bag without cutting eye contact and walked over to me. He brushed a stray piece of hair off my cheek and placed his hands on my cheeks.

My heart was racing and he leaned down and crushed his lips against mine; my heart melted. I felt like I was going to fall down any second,  
>I parted my lips and he deepened it. I couldn't help but move my arms around his neck. We heard a noise, which sounded like someone was getting on the bus. He pulled back and looked into my eyes like he could see everything.<p>

I was catching my breath and he gave me another peck on the lips before grabbing his bag and walking off the bus.

Mike walked over to me. "Did he say anything to you?" I shook my head, still stunned from the kiss.

I went for the couch but Mike grabbed my shoulder. "Ryann you can have my bed since Randy isn't traveling with us anymore." As soon as he said Randy my heart ached. I nodded and went to Mike's bed. I crawled under the blankets and soon fell asleep.

**Randy's POV**

I got onto the bus which was my new traveling bus. I was traveling with Kofi Kingston, Evan Bourne, John Morrison, and Sheamus. I walked to my new bed and crawled into it. They noticed I was in a bad mood so they said nothing. I laid there staring at the top of the bus, just thinking but what John said kept racing threw my head. _Broke her heart. _I kept rubbing my face to make it stop but it wouldn't.

The look on her face when I saw her standing there on the bus definitely proves I broke her heart. I don't know why I care, I break girls hearts all the time. There is just something about her that drives me insane, I need to just move on. There is no way I would ever be able to be with her, because of the what happened and our age difference. I'm 10 years older then her.

I grabbed my phone and send out a text.

**Ryann's POV**

I woke up and it was at least midnight, everyone was sleeping. I just stared at the wall. My phone vibrating took me out of my trance. I grabbed it and seen it was a text message from Randy. **You still up?  
><strong>  
>I replied. <em>Yeah.<em> I set the phone back on the bed and started to wonder what he could possibly want. I got another text and opened it.

**I'm sorry, Ryann I really am.**

_It doesn't matter anymore._

**Yeah it does I hurt you and I can seem to forget about it.**

_Well we aren't going to see each other anymore so you shouldn't have a problem forgetting about it. _

**I wish it were that easy, but it's not. I feel like shit, I can't stop thinking about you and how I hurt you.**

_I forgive you, there now you don't have a guilty conscience now you can go on with your life without me. _

I shut my phone off and got under the covers again. Tears were rolling down my cheeks, it didn't matter how many times I wiped them off, they just kept coming. I ended up crying myself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? 15 reviews= Next Chapter! (:<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Ryann's POV**

It was Monday Night Raw again and we were at the arena, I didn't have to be at the production truck until 8:45 and, it was only 7; so I was just sitting in the locker room with the guys. I haven't seen Randy since last Tuesday; he tries to text and call me but I'm not answering.

Mike looked at me. "I'm thirsty."

I rolled my eyes. "Want me to go get you something from Catering?"

He smiled. "Would you?"

I mocked his expression. "I guess."

He pulled me into a hug. "I knew there was a reason you're my best friend."

"Ha ha very funny." I got up and walked to the Catering. I went over to the drinks and grabbed him a red bull because I know how much he loves those things. I turned around and noticed Randy walk in. _Crap. _I turned the other way hoping he didn't see me. "Ryann!" _Too late. _I turned back around slowly. He jogged over to me. "Hey."

"Heyy.."

He raised his eye brows. "How come you haven't answered my texts?" I sighed. "Randy, we aren't suppose to have contact with each other." "So, It's not like anyone is going to know."

I shrugged. "Whatever, Randy this was your idea I'm just following it."

"Go somewhere with me."

I looked at him confused. "What?"

"Come on a road trip with me."

"Are you crazy?" I looked at him like he was insane. He smirked. "I'm crazy about you."

I blushed slightly. "Randy I can't just get up and leave, I have a job and so do you."

"We can ask for time off." I rubbed my hand against my face. "What if someone sees us together?"

"I could really care less about that now." I let out a sigh and shook my head. "You're crazy you know that right?"

He smiled. "Is that a yes?"

"I can't believe I'm doing this but yeah."

He smiled. "Sweet!"

"Wait, what am I suppose to tell Vince?"

"Just tell him your grandma died, he's soft heart-ed when it comes to that kind of stuff."

I nodded. "Okay, what about you?"

"I'll tell him I'm not feeling like myself and I need some time off, he'll give it to me."

I nodded. "Okay, I'm not sure if this is a good idea."

He smirked. "Trust me, it is. Meet me out front when Raw ends." I nodded.

He smiled. "See ya later." I smiled too. "Yeah bye."

He walked off and I just shook my head. _What have I got myself into?_I went back to the locker room and tried to look sad. I handed Mike his red bull. He looked at me. "Thanks, hey what's wrong?" "My Grandma died..." I looked at the ground. He gave me a hug. "Awe, I'm sorry."

I nodded. "Thanks, but I have to go to the funeral do you think Vince will give me the time off?"

John butted in. "Of Course he will, I'll call him right now." I nodded and mumbled. "Thanks."

Mike still had his arms around me like I was going to cry or something. I just tried to look sad. John looked at me.

"He said take as long as you need and your job will still be yours." I nodded and rubbed my eyes. I looked at the time and I had to get to the production truck.

I looked at them. "Sorry guys I have to work, but I'll come say bye before I leave." They nodded and said bye. I got in the production truck and Amy was there. "Hey I'm sorry about your grandma." I nodded. "Thanks." Raw went by fast and I started to get knots in my stomach. I don't know why I'm nervous.

Raw went off air and Amy looked at me. "I'll pack everything up, you go."

I nodded. "Thanks Amy."

She smiled. "No problem looking forward to seeing you back here again." I nodded and got out of the truck.

I pulled my phone out and called Mike, he picked up on the first ring. "Hello?"

"I'm out."

"Alright be right there." I hung up and waited, ever since the whole Jake thing Paul and John wanted someone to pick me up from the truck to make sure nothing happens. Mike appeared. "Hey Rye, I'm going to miss you, but I know it's for a good reason. Do you know when you will be back?" I shrugged. "I'm not sure, sorry." He nodded and we got back to the locker room. Paul came over to me and gave me a hug. "I'm sorry about your grandma kiddo."

I nodded. "Thanks." I noticed Phil giving me a weird look, I just looked at the floor. John looked over at me. "So are you leaving now?" I nodded. "Yeah I'm going to get a cab and head to the airport." This lying thing was coming very easily. John came over to me and gave me a hug. "Be careful." I smiled. "I will." I said bye to Mike and Paul.

Phil came over to me. "Here I'll walk you out."

I objected. "It's alright."

He smirked. "No, I insist."

I sighed. "Okay." I said another bye before walking into the hallway with Phil. He looked at me. "I'm not stupid Rye."  
>I raised an eye brow. "What are you talking about?"<p>

"Randy just so happens to take time off when your 'grandma' died." I scratched my neck. "Ooh.."

He nodded. "Yeah I know your doing something with him." I shrugged and we got to the front entrance, we walked out and Randy was there. Phil smiled at me. "See, I'm not stupid." I looked up at him. "Phil! You can't tell anyone got it?" Phil nodded. "I wont Rye."

He looked at Randy. "I don't know what you guys are doing but you better take care of her alright?"

Randy nodded. "Don't worry Phil I will."

Phil nodded and gave me a hug. "Be careful and don't worry I won't tell anyone." "Thanks." I mumbled and let go.  
>Phil shook Randy's hand before entering back into the building. Randy smiled. "Ready?"<p>

I shrugged. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be." He laughed and took my bags for me and put them in the back of the rental car. We got in and I put my seat belt on. "So where are we going exactly?"

"It's this house on the beach I brought a long time ago, It's private no one knows where it is."

I nodded. "Alright how long will it take to get there?" He shrugged. "About 5 hours."

I yawned. "Okay, I'm taking a nap." He chuckled and I closed my eyes.

I woke up which felt minutes later and We were pulling to a drive way. I rubbed my eyes. "We're here already?" He nodded softly. "Yeah." I got out of the car and stretched while yawning. Randy walked around the car. "Come on in."  
>I followed him inside the nice brick house; it was stunning. It looked like a brand new house.<p>

I looked at Randy. "Did you just like buy this?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "No I bought this about a couple years ago, I've only been up here a few times. My brother comes up here more then me." I nodded. "Do you guys share or something?"

He scratched his head. "Yeah, when I bought it he paid for half." I leaned my head to the side. "That's nice."

He smirked. "Yeah, umm I think you should probably call Paul or John." I walked into the living room; plopped on the couch and raised my eye brow. "Why?" He laughed unsteadily. "Well.. Phil opened his mouth and kind of, sorta told them you were with me.." I let my hand hit my face. "Next time I see Phil, he is dead meat!"

Randy chuckled. "Well you could always yell at him after you talk to Paul."

I sighed but looked back up at him. "Why didn't you call?"

He shrugged. "Well I figured since you're so close to Paul, you could talk to him first so he doesn't you know bite my head off.." I laughed and shook my head. "You're scared of Paul? He's a teddy bear.." He nodded. "A teddy bear? Right.." I rolled my eyes and pulled my phone.

I went to my contacts and strolled down to Paul. "Might as well get this over with."

I clicked call and waited; after 3 rings he picked up. "Ryann? Are you insane? Running off with a guy you have known for under then 2 weeks.. WHAT'S GOING THROUGH YOUR HEAD?-" He continued to rant and I held the phone away from my ear and Randy heard; he put a hand to his face. Finally Paul had calmed down. "Rye you still there?"

"Yeah I'm here, are you done ranting?"

Paul sighed. "Yeah for now.."

I took a deep breath. "Alright listen, I know I kind of just ran off with Randy.. I really don't know why I did it. It's just he came out of the blue with this idea and you know me I'm always up for stupid, crazy shit like this; so I decided what the hell? I know I probably should of told you the truth in the first place and I didn't so I'm sorry Dad. Forgive me?" Ever since the second day I was them Paul immediately took the parent role in my life and he has always wanted me to call him Dad. He sighed. "I guess Kiddo but when you two get back you aren't going to see Randy for 2 weeks got it?"

"NO! That's not fair!"

"Ryann..." He said in a stern voice.

I crossed my arms like a 2 year old even though he couldn't see. "Fine!"

He chuckled. "Alright now let me talk to Orton.."

"Dad be easy on him, alright?"

"Sure, sure. Just give him the phone." I sighed and handed Randy the phone.

I had the urge to pee very bad, I looked at Randy and mouth the word: 'bathroom'. He pointed to the door down the hall and I raced to it.

**Randy's POV**

"Randy if you even think about having sex with her, when you get back I will beat your ass so bad you will wish you were never born!" I sighed. "Hunter, I'm not going to have sex with her. I like her and all but I'm just starting to get to know her, I don't want to rush into anything." "You never had a problem rushing into things with other girls."

He had a point, but that was a long time ago. "Hunter listen I like Ryann alot I really don't want to mess this up, I promise you I won't have sex with her or hurt her in anyway."

Paul sighed. "Alright Orton for some odd reason I actually believe you. Here's the deal everyday you are away Ryann has to call me in the morning and at night." I tried to object. "What about the time differences?"

"Okay if I don't answer Call John or just leave a message. Understood?" I nodded even though he couldn't see.  
>"Yeah, understood."<p>

"Okay I'll talk to later Randy, keep a good eye on her got it?"

"Don't worry I will." We hung up and Ryann came out of the bathroom in a better mood. She jumped on the couch and smiled. "What did pops have to say?" I shrugged. "Just wanted to tell me to be careful with you."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course, he's such a party pooper." I smirked. "So what do you want to do?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, what do you have in mind Orton?" An idea popped into my head and I gave her a grin which earned me a strange look from her.

**Ryann's POV**

"Randy! You are fucking insane there is no way in hell I'm doing this!"

Randy chuckled. "Come on Rye, It's not that bad honest."

I crossed my arms. "You're just saying that."

He smirked. "Maybe but come on or I'll force you!"

I shook my head. "No way it's two thirty in the morning.."

"So? No one is here.." I shook my head, I was not giving in.

Randy was getting a little angry. "Get in the damn water already Ryann!"

I shook my head like a little kid. "Not happening Orton."

Randy got back on the dock. "Ryann you already have your bathing suit on, might as well get in."

I glared at him. "Randy it's two thirty in the morning and it's probably cold I'm not getting in the water."

He got a devilish grin on his face. Before I could even object he already scooped me up and jumped into the water.

It was cold but not as bad as I thought it would be. We got up above water and I smacked his shoulder. "You dick!"

He smirked. "It was worth it." I rolled my eyes and kicked my feet to stay from going under.

We ended up swimming all night or rather all morning. The sun started to rise and we swam over to the shore so we could sit on the beach and watch it. Randy wrapped a big thick blanket around us.

The sun rose a little higher and I was getting drowsy. Randy must of noticed because he adjusted so we could lay on our back with the blanket on top of us. I laid my head on his chest and was finally glad I came with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Review...?<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Ryann's POV**

I woke up and I was very comfortable which was strange because I could of sworn I was on the beach. I opened my eyes and noticed I was in a bed room. I looked around at the light blue walls, it had a patio door which led to a deck. I noticed my bags on the dresser, I got out of the bed and realized I was still in my bathing suit. I grabbed some sweat pants and a tank top out of the bag and changed into them.

I threw the bag back on the dresser and walked back down the stairs. I seen Randy in the living room watching TV.

He noticed me. "Hey Sleepy head you're finally awake."

I shrugged. "Yeah."

He chuckled. "Well since you slept half the day away why don't we just have a lounge day?"

That sounded so good to me right now. "That's perfect."

He smiled. "Alright you pick the movies out from under the TV and I start making some pop corn." He got off the couch and headed to the kitchen. I looked at the variety of movies he had. I couldn't decide, so I just grabbed 4 random ones. Randy entered back into the room a couple minutes later with a bowl full of pop corn and 2 sodas. He looked at the movies. "Interesting choices.."

I chuckled. "I couldn't decide so I just grabbed random ones."

He shook his head. "Alright I guess we can start off with umm I'll just throw one in."

I laughed. "See it's hard to decide, it's not just me." He rolled his eyes and put a movie on, the beginning credits started and we both sat on the couch eating pop corn.

_1 week later_

Over the past week I have been worn out, I've done everything with Randy. We went swimming everyday. We hiked in the woods about 4 miles, ended up getting lost and it took us 3 hours to find our way back. Randy always cooked a good yet healthy dinner every night.

Right now we were driving to the Arena, I was actually kind of scared because I haven't seen the guys in a week and I've only talked to Paul on the phone 3 times the whole time. Randy pulled the car into the parking lot and shut the engine off. He looked at me. "Ready?"

I sighed. "No, why couldn't we stay longer again?" He chuckled. "Because Vince wanted me back for Raw."

I sighed. "Right."

He grabbed my hand. "Hey it's not going to be so bad, you act like they are going to murder you. Paul would have been the only to do that and we already talked to him about it." I looked up at him. "Yeah but did he also tell you that I'm not allowed to see you for 2 weeks."

His eyebrows scrunched up. "Rye, he can't tell you what to do. You're 18 and he isn't even your actual Father."

I shrugged. "Yeah, well you try telling him that." Randy stayed quiet, there was no way he would say that to Paul. He didn't have the guts to. Randy sighed. "Well in that case.." He leaned over to me and crushed his lips to mine. I deepened the kiss which earned a growl from him.

We aren't like officially dating but I sure do like him a lot. My phone ringing interrupted over make out session. Randy groaned and leaned back into his seat. I sighed and pulled my phone out of my pocket. It was Paul, I clicked ignore and looked at Randy. "I'm going to head to them now." He nodded his head softly. "Okay.." I let out a deep breath and grabbed the door handle and opened it.

I went to get out of the car but Randy stopped me. "Wait." I turned my head and before I could get 'what' out he pulled me in for another hot yet passionate kiss. He pulled back leaving me breathless. I smiled just a little and I grabbed my bags and walked to John's locker room. It felt like I was walking down the hall way to my death. I came to the door and walked in to see all the guys sitting there.

All their heads shot up and they just stared at me. Paul was the first to get up. "You know the deal now, so I'll let you talk to them." I nodded and watched Paul walked beside me and out the door. I looked back at John, Mike, and Phil. Mike wouldn't even look me in the eye and John was just glaring at me. I figured now was a good time to kill Phil. I walked over to Phil calmly and sat next to him. "Phil?"

He looked down at me. "Yeah?"

I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T SAY ANYTHING?"

He smiled. "Well, you see umm they sorta kind of got it out of me.."

"I doubt that! Phil I trusted you!" He sighed. "I'm sorry, hey you can have my laptop for a week, that good?" I shrugged. "It's tempting."

He chuckled and pry-ed my hands off his shirt. "Well let me know, but I'm heading to catering so you guys can talk." I sighed. _Great.  
><em>  
>He walked out and I just sat there waiting. John finally looked over at me. "I lied to Vince because of <em>you...<em>" He said 'you' like I was a parasite or something. I rubbed my face and pushed my hair out of my face. "I know John and I'm sorry, what I did was stupid. I don't know why I did it but I know I will never do something like that again." He didn't say anything just stared at the ground. _I really messed up._

"John..?"

He looked up at me. "Don't let it happen again, or I swear I will send you back home. I brought you here which means I can send you back, understand?" I didn't know John could get so mean but I nodded. "I understand."

He nodded and grabbed his gym bag and went into the bathroom. I walked over to Mike who was just staring at the ground.

I sat next to him. "Mike?"

"Ryann I thought I was your best friend, I thought you could tell me anything. I thought your Grandma was dead and I thought you didn't want anything to do with Orton. If I was really your best friend you would of told me those things." He said all of that with so much venom in his voice. I felt so bad. "M-Mike.." He cut me off. "I don't want to hear it." Again still looking at the ground.

I actually started to get tears in my eyes, I couldn't stand to see Mike like this. He's my best friend, well was I guess. I sniffled. "Mike, I know I've let you down. I know I should of told you, and I know I can tell you anything; but I didn't and I'm sorry. I did think doing something stupid and wreck-less would make me lose a best friend but I hope you can forgive me in the future."

I got off the bench and walked to the door. "Rye.." I stopped dead in my tracks and smiled as I turned around.

Mike stood up. "Rye you didn't lose a best friend I'm sorry I got so mad. I just feel like you can't trust me with anything."

I shook my head. "Mike I trust you with my life, I'm sorry I just didn't say anything.." He shrugged. "It's okay I'm kind of over it anyway."

He held his arms out and I walked right into them. He held me tightly. "I'm sorry Rockin Rye, I shouldn't of been so hard on you."

I shook my head. "No I'm sorry Mikin Ice for not telling you because you are my best friend and I don't know what I would do without you."

He patted my back. "Well you would probably be best friends with Phil which be extremely boring.." I could almost hear him smirking and I laughed. He always knew what to do to make me happy. He finally let go. "Soo are you and Orton together?"

I shrugged and scratched my head. "I don't really know but, I know I do like him.. ALOT!"

He laughed. "Well I'm glad it's good to see ya happy, want to go catch some food?" I was a little bit hungry, I smiled. "Yeah sure."

We started walking down the hallway and I got a text message. Randy: _I miss you :( _ I smiled a little, I missed him for some odd reason. I was just so used to seeing him everyday. I was about to reply but I heard someone giggling. I looked at Mike and he laughed. "Sounds like someone is having a little fun." I chuckled and we came up to a hallway where it was coming from.

The scene in front of me was Randy and Kelly Kelly. His pants were down and she was on her knees. My heart literally got torn into a million pieces. I looked down at my phone and the text message was still opened. Mike looked down at it and sighed.

He wrapped his arms around me and lead me to Catering. As soon as we walked in I broke down. I spent a week with him, getting to know him. He kept telling me I like you a lot, I don't want to ruin anything. Well I know that was all a lie.

I'm no longer associating myself with Randy Orton.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this chapter was rushed, I'm like half asleep typing this. I never seem to have time to type anymore but I promise I will update on everything tomorrow or later today whatever time it is right now lol.<strong>

**Review..?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Ryann's POV**

_Rye, why aren't you answering?_

_Ryann. Come on!_

_Rye, listen I don't know why you're ignoring me but call me or text._

_Ryann I've called you 7 times, and left 4 voicemails, call me please._

I read over the text messages, I hit delete on every one of them. I called my voice mail and deleted all of the messages out of there too. I didn't want to talk or text Randy, he is a bastard and I never want to see him again.

I was sitting in John's locker room moping of course. Mike was comforting me but he has a match against John so I was all by myself. The door opened and Paul walked in. "Hey Kiddo, Mike told me about everything." I sighed and just nodded.

Paul sat down next to me. "I know it hurts but it will get better." I shrugged debating if he was right or not. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "I'll tell you what, how about you come home with me tomorrow so you can meet Stephanie and my kids?"

I hesitated. "I'm not so sure that's a good idea, I don't want to impose or anything." Paul chuckled. "Rye, You're like my daughter I'm not taking no for an answer."

I sighed. "Well what if Stephanie doesn't like me?" He chuckled. "Steph likes everyone, and I told her about you. She's looking forward to meeting you." I shrugged. "I guess."

He ruffled my hair. "Don't get nervous, it's nothing to be nervous about." I nodded; knowing he was right. It would be a good way to get my mind off of Randy. I smiled. "It's sounds like a great idea."

Paul ruffled my hair. "That a girl.." I rolled my eyes; he treats me like I'm two. I smiled softly to myself. _He only has a 3 year old and a 1 year old that's why. _I heard the door open.

Mike and John walked in a sweaty. Mike walked over to me. "Hey Rye, can I have a hug?" I glared at him. "You are definitely dreaming; Mizanin." He knows I hate getting hugs when they are sweaty and all oiled up; it just grosses and creeps me out.

John was wiping himself off with a towel. "So, what's the plan for tomorrow?" Paul spoke up for me. "She's going to come home with me." John smiled and nodded. "That's good; Good way to get your mind off of things Rye." I shrugged and nodded. _I hope._

I got up and went over to my bag to get ready to head the bus. I felt arms wrap around me; they were sweaty. "MIZANIN!" I tried to squirm free but he was too strong. Mike just laughed and the others joined.

I heard the door open and Mike still wouldn't let me go, I was living in agony right now. I heard a familiar chuckle. "Nice Mike."

I groaned. "Phil! Get him to let me go! Please?" Phil walked in front of me. "Nah, I like seeing you suffer." I gleamed at him and a thought came across my mind. "Hey you owe me! Get him to stop."

Phil's smile turned into a frown withing seconds. He groaned and I couldn't help but smirk. Phil walked closer. "Mike let her go." Mike was shocked. "You're on her side? What the hell?"

I smiled; this night is turning for the better. Phil crossed his arms. "I owe her; could you please let her go, I don't want to force you." Mike scoffed but dropped his arms. I sighed in relief. "VICTORY!"

Phil coughed. "Ahem.." I smiled and walked over to him. I kissed his cheek. "Thanks Phillip." He glared at me. "You know I'm going to get you for that; right?" I smiled. "No, you'll forget it; you always do."

Everyone was laughing and Phil nodded knowing I was right. I'm glad I have the guys to make me feel better; I don't know what I would do without them. It's actually making me forget about Randy.

I sighed, why did I have to even think about him? He doesn't like me; stop thinking about him. Why can't I stop thinking about him?

Is it because I like him? Why would I like him after what he did? Ugh. This is so confusing. I seen fingers snap in front of my face. "Earth to Rockin Rye?" Mike chuckled.

I shook my head. "Huh? What? Sorry, daydreaming." Mike nodded. "Uh-huh." Like he didn't believe me but continued anyway. "Up for some Ice Cream tonight?" I smiled and nodded. "You read my mind." He smirked. "I figured." I rolled my eyes and slapped his shoulder for his 'cockiness'.

We all started walking for the Bus and I heard someone call my name from behind. I turned around and Randy stood there. I sighed; I knew this was coming, sooner or later.

Paul and John stood in front of me but I stopped them. "I got this guys, I'll be on the bus in a minute." They looked at me unsure. I nodded trying to reasure them. "I'm fine; go." They nodded and I soon as I seen all of them get on the bus I faced Randy.

I crossed my arms. "What do you want?" Randy looked at me clueless. "Ryann why are you acting like this, I did nothing to you."

I scoffed. "Nothing to me? Yeah that's right but you did let Kelly fucking Kelly suck your dick. Go. To. Hell!" I went to turn away but Randy grabbed my arm. "Did she tell you that? Rye she's lying, she is just jealous of you."

I yanked my arm away and I wanted to scream. "You. Randy Orton are unfucking Believable; Your the liar, Mike and I saw you with your pants dropped and Kelly on her knees giggling." I had to try so hard not to cry.

Randy stood there; not saying anything. I rolled my eyes, I'm done with him anyways. I went to head for the bus but Randy was right in front of me. I rubbed the back of my neck with my hands.

"Randy leave me alone! I don't want to talk to you!" I gleamed at him. He nodded. "I know but I want you to know it didn't mean anything; I swear." I crossed my arms once again. "If it didn't mean anything you wouldn't of done it in the first place." I finally got past him and on to the bus.

I got on and everyone immediately asked 'did he hurt you' or 'did he touch you'. Yeah he's a player but really? I don't think he's a pedophile. Mike looked at me. "Ice Cream?" I sighed. "I'm sorry Mike, I just want to get some sleep." He gave me a hug. "I'm here if you need me." He whispered in my ear. I gave a soft smile. "Thanks Mike." I went down to my bed and got in it.

I decided to look at my phone to see how many text messages I had now. _2 text messages. _I was shocked Randy isn't trying harder. I was right he probably doesn't even like me.

The first one was from him. Randy: _Ryann I made a mistake please don't you think I deserve another chance?_

I sighed and decided not to answer him and clicked on the next message. It was from a private number: _We belong together Babe!_

I rolled my eyes figuring it was Randy trying to get me to answer. I laid down on the bed and I then realized Randy doesn't call me Babe; never.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry long update.. :(( I apologize! (:<strong>

**-So is Randy trying to get Ryann to answer her or... not?**

**-Next Chapter: Ryann meets Stephanie and Paul's daughters.**

**Review..?**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter changes POV alot so pay attention so you don't get confused. ((:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**Ryann's POV**

We pulled into the driveway to the nice brick ranch house. Paul and I grabbed our bags and I started to get a little nervous. I was biting my finger nails. Paul patted my shoulder. "She'll love you, Kiddo."

I nodded uneasily and we got up to the door. He opened it and I heard a little girl scream. "Daddy!" She jumped in his arms and he chuckled. "Hey Baby did you miss Daddy?" She nodded. "Uh-huh."

I smiled, she was adorable. Then a woman with brown hair that was obviously pregnant walked in. She smiled at me. "Hi! You must be Ryann! I'm Stephanie!" She pulled me into a hug. I smiled. I've never been so welcome before. She let go. "This is my daughter Aurora and I have another one upstairs but she's sleeping; her name is Murphy." I smiled. "Beautiful names."

She smiled back. "Yeah I like to be creative. Paul why don't you show Ryann where she will be staying and I'll start on Dinner."

Paul put Aurora down and he led me upstairs. I was staying in the guest room; it was very fancy. I've never been in such a big house.

I pulled out my phone and I had 6 text messages from that private number. It was really pissing me off. It has to be Randy, when I get back I'm going to kill him; plain and simple.

I changed into some comfortable clothes and I headed back downstairs. I sat in the living room where Paul and Aurora were watching cartoons. Aurora looked up at her Daddy. "Where's Randy?" _Randy? _How does she know him? Paul chuckled.

"He's busy baby. He'll see you soon." She nodded and made an 'omph' sound.

Paul looked at me probably because he knew I was confused. "Randy baby sat her for a day and now she's in love with him." I chuckled; I never knew Randy was kid kind of guy.

Stephanie called us to dinner and we ate. Stephanie asked me how I liked working with WWE and how the guys were treating me. She didn't mention anything about Randy; I'm guessing Paul told her.

Paul stood up. "Well I'm beat; I'm going to hit the sheets." Stephanie smiled at him. "Mind putting the girls to bed?" He nodded. "Sure."

Paul picked up Murphy and Aurora ran up the stairs eagerly to be tucked in by her Daddy. Stephanie looked over at me. "So, let's talk. How was your home life? hunter said you had a rough past.."

I nodded; usually I don't just like blurting out my life story but Stephanie seemed so nice and caring I couldn't really turn her down.

After finishing up the last detail she gave me a small smile. "I'm glad you got on the bus." I smiled back. "Me too." She leaned over and gave me a hug. "Ryann I'm here for you whenever you need me okay?" I nodded happily. "Thank you Steph."

_-Next week- _**(I had to fast forward sorry.)**

Paul pulled into the parking lot and it was about 8 o clock. We were running late because of traffic but I flew out of the car and marched my way right to Randy Orton's locker room.

I knocked and he opened it. "Ryann? Hey." He seemed shocked but happy at the same time. I held my hand up. "Cut the crap Randy, I know you've been sending me those text messages."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Text messages?" I nodded. "Randy come on I'm not stupid." His eyebrows were still raised; he wasn't following.

I groaned and pulled my phone out and showed him the messages.

He shook his head. "Ryann that's not me; honest! Have I ever called you babe? Ever?" I sighed; he had a point. I groaned. "Well then if not you? Who?" He crossed his arms trying to think. "Mike?"

"I'm going to kill him!" I went to turn around but Randy stopped me. "Hey when you get done killing him; do you think we can talk? Please? 5 minutes that's all I ask." I nodded softly. "I guess."

He smiled and I went to John's locker room. Mike was taping up his wrists. I walked right over to him and grabbed the tape and threw it at the wall. Mike chuckled. "What did the tape do to you?"

I crossed my arms. "Now isn't the time for your jokes."

He gave me one of his 'really' looks. "What's going on?"

I gave him my phone. "Care to explain these messages? If you think the whole thing with Randy is funny; it's really not Mike."

Mike looked at the messages. "Rye, I didn't send these. I promise, maybe it was Phil messing with your mind." I thought about it. "He did say he was going get me back.. Never thought he would."

Mike chuckled. "There you have it." I got another text from the private number saying: _Meet me locker room 345_ I smiled at Mike. "Looks like I get to go confront Phil; wish me luck."

Mike smiled. "Good luck Rockin Rye." I gave a rock on symbol and walked down to that locker room. I opened it and walked in but no one was there. I sighed. "Come on Phil, I know it's you."

I looked around and still he didn't come out. I crossed my arms. "It's not funny, it never was. I get it you 'got' me back. You can come out now." I heard the door slam and lock; it made me flinch.

I turned around and my heart sank to the bottom of my stomach if that was even possible. "Hello Ryann looks like we meet again."

**Mike's POV**

I went out and had my match and I was cleaning up so I could just go back to the bus and sleep; I was dead tired. Paul and John came in. "Hey have you seen Ryann?" I laughed. "Yeah she's with Phil."

They nodded and seemed a little relived. I got a text message from Ryann. _I need some help come to the locker room 345. _I laughed and looked at them. "Looks like Rye needs some back-up; catch ya guys later." They said bye and I walked to the room and walked in.

I captured the sight in front of me. Ryann was sitting on a chair; her hands tied up and duct tape on her mouth. Dang Phil went a little extreme. She looked up at me with pleading eyes. I ran over to her.

I pulled the tape off and she screamed. "Mike watch out!" I felt a big bang to the back of my head and I fell to the floor.

**Randy's POV**

I was sitting in my locker room just thinking to what I was going to say to Ryann. How can I explain to her that I've fallen for her?

I was interrupted by a text message. I opened it and it was from Ryann. I smiled before reading it. _Hey can you come to locker room 345?_ I wonder why she's in there. I replied yeah and walked out.

I knocked on the door and it opened a crack. _That's strange. _I opened it all the way. "Rya-" I seen her tied up to a chair. I ran over to her. "Ryann!" I was trying to untie her but then I got hit over the head with something and I was knocked out.

_-Later on-_

**Ryann's POV**

I looked at Mike and Randy and they were both like me; tied up. Jake looked at me and smiled; sinisterly. "Should I text more people!" I went to yell no but the tape made it come out in mumbles.

He laughed. "Well now I can show you that we belong together." He walked over to Mike and pulled the tape of his mouth and slapped his face a couple of times before he woke up. Mike spotted me. "Ryann! Let her go!" He yelled at Jake.

Jake smiled brightly which made me want to puke. "Not a chance."

He got to Randy and did the same thing he did to Mike to him. Randy seen Mike. "What the?-" He spotted me and glared at Jake. "You sick son of a bitch! Let her go NOW!" Randy was livid.

Jake walked over to me and pulled a gun out. I gulped afraid. I looked over at them with pleading eyes and they started to yell at him trying to get him to stop. Jake moved the gun up my stomach and up to my neck. I noticed Randy trying to break free.

Jake stepped back. "Alright I've decided what I'm going to do. Ryann you come with me, and they die. Good plan right?" He laughed really loud and smiled brightly. He pulled the tape off my mouth. I tried to talk in the calmest voice. "You can have me just don't kill them please. Let them go!" I pleaded.

Mike and Randy objected of course telling him to kill them and let me go. Soon the room was full of yelling. Jake screamed. "Shut up!" and the room went silent. Jake looked at me. "Now, I'll give you a deal. I will let one of them survive. So you better choose."

I gulped. I can't choose between them, there was no way.

He pointed the gun at Mike. "Is it your bestie or-" He pointed it at Randy. "-Your boy toy." I still didn't know. He cocked the gun. "Better choose quick; or I will for ya."

**Paul's POV**

John and I were in the locker room and no one was to be found. I thought that was really suspicious. The door opened and Phil walked in. "Hey guys where's Ryann and Mike; also where the hell is Randy I was suppose to help go over his lines."

John and I looked at each other; I looked over at Phil. "Phil have you seen any of them since 8?" He shook his head. "No, why?"

I looked at him. "I want you to get security and the officers; fast!" He nodded and ran out; I looked at John. "Do you think?" He nodded. "Oh I wouldn't doubt it; let's go."

**Ryann's POV**

10 very long minutes passed by and Jake couldn't take it any longer. "God Dammit! Looks like Mike is going!" He walked over to him.

I screamed. "NO PLEASE DON'T!" Jake stopped and looked at me. "Make up your mind! I don't have all day!" I nodded. "Okay, I choose-" I stopped in mid sentence while shaking. I really couldn't choose.

He pulled the trigger. "Too late!" I heard the bullet go from the gun and I started to cry. The door flew open and Paul, John, Phil and officers walked in but it was too late; he was shot.

* * *

><p><strong>Pick those jaws off of the ground please! ((:<strong>

**-Who got shot? Let me hear those thoughts please! :D**

**15 reviews and I will update.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Ryann's POV**

The waiting room is not a fun place to be in; I assure you. I was sitting on the chair with a blanket that Paul gave me wrapped around me. I kept hearing the gun shot go off in my head; over and over.

People were trying to talk to me but I didn't want to talk to anyone. I just wanted to make sure he was alright. It felt like hours that passed by and the doctor finally entered. "He's out of surgery." I dropped the blanket and stood up. "Is he ok-ay?" I asked with tears forming.

He sighed. "Well he's still heavily sedated; we won't know until he wakes up." Everyone nodded but I looked back up at the doctor. "When can we see him?" The Doctor shrugged. "I guess I could let one of you see him at a time." I looked at everyone and they all agreed that I should go first. I took a deep breath and walked.

The Doctor led me past the double doors and we got to the room. He gave me a small smile. "You are free to go in." I swallowed and nodded. He walked away and I grabbed the door handle.

I turned it slowly and realized my hand was shaking. I over powered it and opened the door. I walked in quietly and shut the door. I turned around and took the sight in front of me.

He was laying almost life less on the hospital bed. He was wearing a hospital gown and it looked oh so wrong on him. I let out a small chuckle. I walked closer to the bed and I started to cry. I couldn't handle this; there was just no way.

I ran out of the room and collided with someone. I felt him wrap his arms around me. "Shh.. it's okay." I just let it all out; tears soaking his shirt. I finally stopped and pulled away. He raised his eyebrows. "How is he?" I took a deep breath. "They don't exactly know he hasn't woke up yet." He nodded and patted my shoulder.

It then hit me. "Mike! What am I going to do if he doesn't make it or something? What if he.. if he dies?" The tears came out again.

Mike wrapped his arms around me. "Rye, you can't think like that. Randy is a tough guy; he'll get through it." I sobbed on his chest. "I don't get it, why do I care so much. He hurt me!"

Mike sighed. "Ryann you're in love with him that's why." I froze and looked up at him. "No! NO! I'm not! I can't be.. He hurt me, I'm 18; he's 28. There's no way! NO!" I ran off down the hallway.

Mike called after me but I didn't listen. I got back in the waiting room and went to the chair I was sitting in. I can't be in love with him. There's just no way; it's impossible.

_"Randy! You are fucking insane there is no way in hell I'm doing this!"_

_Randy chuckled. "Come on Rye, It's not that bad honest."_

_I crossed my arms. "You're just saying that."_

_He smirked. "Maybe but come on or I'll force you!"_

_I shook my head. "No way it's two thirty in the morning.."_

_"So? No one is here.." I shook my head, I was not giving in._

_Randy was getting a little angry. "Get in the damn water already Ryann!"_

_I shook my head like a little kid. "Not happening Orton."_

_Randy got back on the dock. "Ryann you already have your bathing suit on, might as well get in."_

_I glared at him. "Randy it's two thirty in the morning and it's probably cold I'm not getting in the water."_

_He got a devilish grin on his face. Before I could even object he already scooped me up and jumped into the water._

_It was cold but not as bad as I thought it would be. We got up above water and I smacked his shoulder. "You dick!"_

_He smirked. "It was worth it." I rolled my eyes._

I smiled remembering that night. He always made me feel like I was a teenager all over again. Especially his kisses; they were so passionate. I've never felt anything like it before.

Mike entered. "Ryann! I have to-" I cut him off. "Mike I don't want to hear it." He shook his head. "No it's about-" I cut him again. "Mike I'm serious-" It was his turn to cut me off. "Shut up!"

I glared at him. "What the hell is your problem?" He crossed his arms. "I'm trying to tell you Randy is awake but you and your stubbornness wouldn't listen.." The only words I took out of that sentence was Randy is awake. I stood up. "Really?"

He half smiled and nodded. "He sure is and he's asking for you. Better go see lover boy." I slapped Mike's shoulder and headed back to Randy's room. I got to the door and I hesitated, I wasn't sure I wanted to go in or not. I heard voices from inside.

"What are you doing here?" That was Randy, but his voice was very low. "Baby I was worried about you.." I knew that was Kelly.

I figured Randy like Kelly better than me. I went to turn around but I heard Randy. "I'm not your Baby!" I smiled hope filled inside of me.

She was upset. "Randy, I love you!" He scoffed. "Love me? Kelly we were only together for a day. You have issues."

She gasped. "It's about that teenager, isn't it?" "She is _not _a teenager!" Randy defended me; I couldn't help but smile.

"Randy she's 16 years old! She's a teenager." "Kelly she is 18 years old, get your facts straight! I don't even want you here so leave!"

"Randy I know how to pleasure you, the kid isn't even that special. I can prove to you that I'm better for you."

Randy seemed to get quiet but then said. "Why should I be with someone I don't love? I should be with the woman I love."

Kelly giggled. "Yeah that's me!" I don't think I've ever seen someone so dumb before. Randy groaned. "Kelly I DON'T love you. I love Ryann! So if you would please leave, that would be great!"

I decided to walk in now and Kelly glared at me. "You stole my Man; you home wrecker!" This chick was seriously messed up.

I crossed my arms. "He was never your's in the first place!"

She stomped her foot and she walked out. I looked at Randy and he chuckled. "I'm guessing you were listening?" I nodded.

He sighed. "How much did you hear?" I walked over to him.

"Enough to do this.." I leaned down and crushed my lips against his.

* * *

><p><strong>2 more chapters and it's done... so sad. :((<strong>

**15 reviews= update! ((:**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_1 year later_

**Ryann's POV**

"Mike where are you taking me?" I asked while trying to take the blind fold off. He grabbed my hand. "Rye! Stop no peaking."

I groaned. "Come on Mike, I don't like not seeing where I'm walking." "Oh hush Ryann; you're fine." I growled in response which earned a chuckle from him.

I heard a door open and Mike lead me further. "Okay stop." I stopped walking and Mike chuckled. "Alright take your blind fold off." I took it off and we were in a dark room. "Mike! It's dark."

He laughed. "Oops." He reached over and flicked the lights on.

"SURPRISE!" I jumped and seen everyone I knew standing there with smiles on their faces. I smiled and looked at Mike. "Did you?" He shook his head. "All your boyfriend's idea."

I smiled as I noticed Randy making his way over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Happy Birthday Ryann." I stood on my tip toes trying to kiss him but you know him being all tall and me short; he chuckled and leaned down so I could steal a kiss.

"Ahem.." Paul coughed and we seperated. Paul gave Randy daggers. I hit his shoulder. "Dad! Stop, he's my boyfriend." Paul eyed him carefully. "I still don't trust him."

Randy groaned. "Hunter, it's been a year." He shrugged. "Your point?" Randy just shook his head in disbelief. He leaned down and kissed my cheek. "I'll be by John." I nodded as he walked away.

I glared at Paul. "Must you always give him a hard time?" He chuckled and shrugged. "Hey, it's my job." I rolled my eyes. "Well I think he understands that by now."

Paul pulled me into a hug. "Happy Birthday Kiddo." I smiled. "Thanks Dad."

"Alright stop hogging the birthday girl." I rolled my eyes as Phil pulled me away. Phil has became like an older brother to me. We fight like brother and sister all the time; it's ridiculous.

Phil hugged me. "Happy Birthday Rye." I returned it. "Thank you Phillip." He pulled back to glare at me. "Why I outta-" I cut him off. "Gotta go." I ran over to John and hid behind him.

He groaned. "What did you do now?" I smiled playfully. "Nothing, just called Phil Phillip; you know the usual." John laughed. "You know one of these days he'll get you back."

I shrugged. "Nah, he's been trying for a year and hasn't got anywhere; I think I'm safe." John kissed the top of my head. "Happy Birthday." He ruffled my hair, as he knew I hated. I mumbled thanks. John has always been there for me, he too was like an older brother but he was a 'protective' older brother.

I made my way around saying hi to everyone and such. It was time to open presents and Mike made me open his first. I tore the wrapping off and there was a box. I opened it and pulled out a picture frame.

It was of Mike and I the first day I started to get to know him. On the top of the frame it said: _Rockin Rye & Mikin Ice_ and on the bottom it said: _Best Friends Forever. _I smiled and Mike sighed. "I know it's corny-" I pulled him into a hug. "Mike I love it!" He chuckled. "Good."

Next was Phil's gift. I ripped the wrapping paper off and it too was a box, I opened the box and there was nothing there. I looked at Phil. "Um?" He shrugged. "Looks like I got you back."

I glared at him and threw the box at his face. "You're mean." He laughed. "I'm just kidding; here." He handed me another box and I opened it to find that one empty too.

Everyone was laughing except me. "Phil did you even get me a gift?" He smiled. "Yeah, here." He handed me another box. I glared at him and he laughed. "I promise there is something in there."

I opened it and pulled a shirt; it was a CM Punk t shirt. I set aside. "Gee thanks." I made sure the sarcasm was obvious in my voice.

Next was John's gift. I opened that box and was happy to find something in it. It was a new Camera, I smiled up at John. "Awe, John you didn't have to do that." He smiled. "Yeah I did."

I opened Paul's next which was tickets to one of my favorite rock bands. I thanked him and opened all the rest of them. I then noticed Randy didn't get me anything. I was shocked.

Mike handed me a card. "Here it's from Randy." I looked around and I didn't even see him. Everyone was laughing and I glared at them. "What?" They all said nothing so I just opened the card.

Except it wasn't a card, just a piece of paper that said: _Turn Around _on it. I looked everyone. "What the heck?" Mike groaned. "God Ryann just turn around." I finally decided to turn around and saw Randy down on one knee.

I immediately became awe stuck. I moved my hand to mouth to keep myself from squealing or making any other embarrassing noises.

He cleared his throat and grabbed my hand. "Ryann.. ever since the day you came on our bus there was something about you, that was making not able to stop thinking about you. I still can't to this day. I know we have had our bad times and our good times but I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so-" He pulled out a velvet black little box out of his pocket and opened it. "-Will you do me the honor in becoming Mrs. Orton?"

I felt like I was frozen, I couldn't move or talk. I was literally frozen.

I never thought I would even date Randy, because of the age difference and because of that whole story thing when he was a heel, but he showed me he didn't care about any of that. All he cares about is me.

"Rye?" Randy pulled me out of my trance. I shook my head trying to loose what I was just thinking. I let my hand caress Randy's cheek. "I would love to be Mrs. Orton." He slid the ring on my finger and jumped up and pulled me into a warm embrace and then kissed me.

Everyone cheered and I then realized this was all planed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is the wedding and it's the last chapter! Review! :))<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Ryann's POV**

I was sitting in the room so nervous, I don't know why though. I love Randy, he loves me. _Why the hell am I nervous? _I just shook my head and there was a knock at the door. I opened it and Mike was there. "Hey Beautiful, ready do get married to lover boy?"

I hit his shoulder. "Would you quit calling him that?" He smiled. "Of course... not Rye, that's his nick name." I rolled my eyes. "Mike, I'm so nervous." He pulled me into a hug. "Don't be, you love him, he loves you just think about that."

I nodded, that could work. I pulled back. "How much longer?" He looked at his watch. "15 more minutes. People are already here." I heard another knock I motioned Mike to get it and Phil walked in.

"Hey, it's the bride. How are you feeling?" "Like I'm going to puke." I said nervously. Phil laughed. "It's natural." I raised my eyebrows. "Really? How would you know?" He looked down at the floor and I laughed.

Mike nudged Phil. "How about we get her someone that can help her deal with her nervousness?" Phil agreed and they left. I sat down on the chair carefully trying not to rip or tear the dress.

I heard another knock at the door and Stephanie walked in. I stood up. "Hey.." She smiled. "The guys told me, you're nervous?" I nodded. "Yeah! I feel like I'm going to puke."

Stephanie smiled. "Don't worry, it's natural. I just talked to Paul and he said Randy is the same way." I smiled, knowing that I'm not the only one. It made me feel better.

She gave me a hug. "Ready to go?" I took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm ready." Stephanie walked me out to Paul. He was walking me down the aisle. Aurora is our flower girl.

Everyone that had to enter did and it was just Paul and I alone. He smiled at me. "I'm so happy for you." I smiled. "Thanks Dad.""Dad?" We heard from behind us.

I turned around and seen the 2 people I thought I would never see again; my parents. My Dad walked closer. "I'm your father, Ryann."

My Mom agreed. "Ryann, are you crazy? What the hell happened to you? Calling him Dad? Getting married at the age of 19? To a 28 year old for Christ sake!" I couldn't even say anything, I was to stunned.

They walked past us and opened the doors. "THE WEDDING IS OFF! We're taking our daughter home!" I heard a bunch of gasps. "You're not taking her!" I knew that was Randy. "Try and stop us!"

Randy was right they aren't taking me. They have no control over me. They came back through the doors. "Let's go, Ryann Lynn."

I glared at them. "I'm not going anywhere with you two!"

Mike, John, Phil, and Randy came out to make sure I wasn't leaving I assume. Randy stood behind me and I grabbed his hand. My Mom glared at me. "Ryann Lynn, You're coming with us and that's final."

My Dad grabbed my arm. "Let's go!" Randy yanked his arm off of me. "Get your hands off of her." My Dad got closer to Randy. "You don't tell me what to do." "You don't tell her what to do!"

Finally Paul intersected. "Okay calm down here." He looked at my parents. "You two have no right what so ever to take her home. So please leave unless you want security to escort you out." That shut them right up.

My Mom was sending me daggers. "You're messing up your life-" I cut her off. "No Nancy, you and Jim messed up my life. Randy, John, Mike, Phil, and My parents are the best thing that ever happened to me. Yeah, I'm getting married at a young age but I love him so it doesn't matter." I said while looking into Randy's eyes.

My Dad crossed his arms. "We're your parents." I shook my head. "No, you guys gave birth to me." I looked at Stephanie and Paul. "Those are my parents." They both smiled.

I looked back at my real parents. "So, please just leave because there is no way in hell I'm coming back you drug addicts." They both growled before leaving. Stephanie and Paul hugged me. "We love you." I smiled. "I love you guys too."

I turned to Randy and grabbed his hands. "Ready to marry me?" He smirked. "I've been ready since the day I met you." I smiled and leaned up to crush my lips against his.

Mike pulled us apart. "The priest hasn't even said 'you may now kiss the bride' yet; idiots." I smiled and looked back at Randy as he rolled his eyes.

Everyone re-entered and I got to walk down the aisle with Paul. The priest started talking and while I got lost in Randy's icy blue eyes. He did the same to me.

I finally heard the priest ask for the rings and he asked Randy. "Do you Randal Keith Orton take Ryann Lynn Johnson to be your awfully beloved wife?" He smirked and slipped the ring on my finger. "I do."

He turned to me. "Do you Ryann Lynn Johnson take Randal Keith Orton to be your awfully beloved husband?" I smiled. "I do." He had us turn to the audience. "I now pronounce you, Mr. and Mrs. Orton."

He looked at Randy. "You may now kiss the bride." Randy leaned down and crushed his lips against mine. I didn't hold nothing back in this kiss. He was now mine to keep.

_2 weeks later_

Everything was back to normal and we were back on the road. I was in John's locker room waiting till it hit 830, so I could go to work. The door opened and Vince entered. I was highly confused because if he wants to see us, we usually have to come to him.

He smiled. "Hey Ryann, I just want to tell you that you're our new production manager." I jumped up and smiled. "Thank you so much!" I gave him a hug. He chuckled. "Not a problem you deserve it."

I nodded. "Is that all you wanted?" He shook his head. "No, now being the production manager and married to Randy Orton. The creative team wants you to write a letter about what it's like to be married to Randy and how life on the road changed you."

I raised my eye brows. "What's it for?" "The magazine, they are doing a piece on Randy and his family and you're apart of that family now, so they want you to talk about it too." I smiled. "Alright."

He left and I waited for Randy to get back from recording his backstage segment. He entered a couple mintues later and I practically jumped in his arms. "I'm the new production manager."

He swung me around. "Congratulations baby! I love you so much!" I kissed him. "I love you too, now I have to write a letter." I jumped down. He chuckled. "I'm guessing you talked to Vince." I smiled. "Yeah, I'm going to write before I go to work."

He sat down next to me. "Alright I'll watch." I rolled my eyes and started writing.

_To whom ever this may concern,  
>I'm Ryann Lynn Orton, I am 19 years old and yes I am married to Randy Orton. I just became the production manager for WWE. I was told to tell about my time here with WWE. I've only been here about a year and a half . It changed my life tremendously. I was 18 and walking on the side of the road when John Cena picked me up and offered me a ride. That ride changed my life. John convinced me to let him get me a job at WWE and I met a lot of cool people. For one I met my best friend Mike Mizanin or as most people know him, The Miz. I'm also close with Phillip Brooks (CM Punk), Paul Levesque (Triple H) and My husband Randy Orton. When WWE say they are a family, they aren't kidding. I've never had a family until I met them. Most people say that I am to young to be married Randy Orton because he's 10 years older then me but, I just laugh at them because if you're truly in love. Age Doesn't Matter.<em>

I finished it and Randy pulled me into his arms. "That is one thing I'll be living be till the day I die." I smiled. "What?" Randy chuckled. "That age doesn't matter, it doesn't. The only thing I care about is that I love you."

I grabbed his hand. "I love you too. Age is just a number." He leaned down and the door opened. "Hey lovers save that for the hotel." Mike exclaimed while walking in.

Randy growled and Mike came over to me. "Hey Rye, we still on for movies tomorrow?" I shrugged. "I suppose." Mike crossed his arms. "Are you giving me attitude Rockin Rye?" I shrugged. "Maybe whatcha gonna do Mikin Ice?" He ran over to me and chased me all around the room.

Phil walked in and I hid behind him. "Help me!" He stepped aside. "Why you never help me?" I pleaded. "Please Phil! I'll owe for a lifetime." He groaned and grabbed Mike from getting me.

I smiled Phil was always the one who would stand up for me. John and Paul walked in. John seen Mike trying to get me and rolled his eyes. "Children.."

"I'm not a child!" We all said at the same time. I hit Mike. "Yes you are!" He flicked my head. "No I'm not!" I groaned. "Did you just flick my head? Phil did you see this?"

Phil shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about." I growled and Mike threw me on his shoulders and started spinning. "Stop!"

He didn't listen. "Dad! Make him stop." Paul cleared his throat. "Micheal put her down." "Yes sir." He said and dropped me on the floor. I luckily fell on my butt, but that still hurt.

Randy ran over to me. "You okay Babe?" I shook my head and pouted. He smirked. "Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

Mike interrupted me. "Randal you shouldn't talk like that in here."

Randy rolled his eyes and helped me up. He pulled me into his arms. "I'll make it up to you tonight." I smiled and nodded. I truly did have the best life right now.

One thing I will always live by is Age Doesn't Matter when it comes to love, I'm pretty sure anyone I know will agree with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Over with finally! :)<strong>

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING AND READING!**

**Sorry it's short, it's because I'm not very good at writing Romances I'm more better at writing family ones, I still hope everyone enjoyed it. :)**

**I want to at least try and get 300 reviews. I think I can do it because 50 people are supposedly reading it.**

**so whoever is 300th reviewer will get a one shot. :)**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**-xxxRKOEnigmaxxx**


End file.
